Faldas
by pabillidge90
Summary: Faldas...son apropiadas para los viajes pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Falda 1**

Ash y dawn se encontraban recogiendo madera para la fogata con la que brock cocinaría la cena. En ese momento el criador pokemon se encontraba preparando la comida de los pokemon que lo esperaban impacientes. Los otros dos entrenadores seguían recogiendo rama tras rama.

-creo que ya es suficiente- dijo dawn sosteniendo las ramas a lado y lado.

-tienes ra…-un suplido de viento vino a ras de piso y levantó la falda de dawn dejando totalmente expuesta los interiores de la chica por un par de segundos.

-¡kyaahh!- gritó la chica y ash apartó la vista-¡¿l-l-l-lo viste?!

-yo no vi nada- contestó ash aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¡no me mientas!

-te digo que…- otro soplido y la falda de dawn volvió a levantarse- ok, ahora no puedo negarlo.

-¡eres de lo peor!

-¡¿y yo que hice?!

-¡miraste!

-¿bueno pero a quien se le ocurre ir en falda a un viaje pokemon? me llamas a mi imprudente pero pienso que esa no es una idea precisamente buena.

-nghn- gruñó dawn. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo pero muy en el fondo le daba la razón al muchacho. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda con intención de marcharse y hubo otro viendo kamikaze- ¡ahhh! ¡¿Qué tiene el viento hoy conmigo?!

-oye dawn.

-¡¿Qué?!

-me preguntaba que significa que tus pantys tengan en el frente la cara de un teddiursa y por detrás la de un ursaring.

_SLAP_

A varios kilómetros de distancia resonó el sonido de una cachetada.


	2. Falda 2

**Falda 2**

-¡corre! ¡Corre!- gritaba ash a todo pulmón.

-¡Estoy corriendo! ¡Estoy corriendo!- respondió Bianca corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Ambos entrenadores huían de una estampida de zebstrikas. No podían evadirla de ninguna forma, estaban siguiendo el sendero en un cañón de una extensión de varios cientos de metros. El retumbar de los cascos de docenas de zebstrikas retumbaba más cerca de ellos cada segundo.

-¡ahh!- bianca tropezó y cayó de rostro al suelo. ash y pikachu se detuvieron.

-¡bianca!- gritó ash regresando por ella- vamos levántate. Tenemos que seguir.

Él la ayudó a levantarse. La tomó de su mano y jaló de ella. La nube de polvo levantada por la estampida se acercaba a ellos como una tormenta de arena.

-no lo lograremos- sollozó Bianca.

-¡claro que si!

-nos falta mucho y no puedo correr más rápido.

Ash miró de reojo a la chica. Ella corría, en efecto, rápido. Tan solo que lo hacía de esa forma peculiar. Entonces él cayó en cuenta de la razón de porque Bianca corría de esa manera tan torpe. Se detuvo en seco sorprendiendo a la chica. La miró fijamente.

-¿Qué-que pasa?- preguntó ella.

-lo siento- dijo ash agachándose. Tomó el borde de su vestido y con jalón rasgó el vestido desde abajo hasta su cadera.

-¡kyaaahhh!- gritó bianca dándole una cachetada a ash- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Los zebstrikas aparecieron en su campo de visión.

-¡luego te quejas¡ ¡corre!

Los dos reanudaron su huida. Bianca pudo correr a toda plenitud al poder dar zancadas completas. Era tan rápida que logró sobrepasar a ash.

"era por ese vestido que era tan torpe" pensó ash, enojado por todas las veces que lo empujó a cuerpos de agua.

Los dos siguieron corriendo, estando cerca del fin del cañón ash notó que el vestido de Bianca se elevaba. Fue una escena transcurrida en cámara lenta. La tela blanca subió mostrando centímetro a centímetro sus largas medias naranjas. La tela siguió subiendo. Se vio la piel. Mas palida que la del rostro de ella. Subió más centímetros. ash no estaba pensando, sabía que no debía ver pero su vista estaba fija. La tela terminó de elevarse. Esperaba encontrar otra prenda blanca, naranja o quizá verde. En su lugar solo vio más piel…la piel de las posaderas de bianca.

Salieron del cañon y se apartaron del camino de la estampida de pokemon. Boqueaban por oxígeno en ese aire cargado de polvo. Tardaron un par de minutos en recuperarse.

-ufff eso estuvo cerca- suspiró bianca cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-si…-contestó ash.

-ahora ¿Por qué rasgaste mi vestido? ¡Era mi favorito!

-¡esa cosa no te permitía correr bien!

-¡eso no es verdad!

-tienes que estar bromeando ¡¿Qué no notaste la diferencia?!

-está bien, sí. Ya entendí. y ahora como me lo vas a pagar?

-¡¿encima de todo me cobras?!

-¡es que era de marca!

-¡me importa un comino volador que haya sido el vestido más caro del mundo! ¡No pienso pagarte ni un pokeyen!

-aquí se paga en pokelares.

-¡ahhh! ¡Estás loca!

-¡¿yo estoy loca?!

-¡si! ¡Lo estas! ¡Te importa más un vestido que tu propia vida¡ ¡¿y por qué en nombre de todo lo bueno y bello no llevas puesta ropa interior?!

Bianca pego un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos. Ash boqueó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo…sabes eso?- balbuceó bianca.

-ah…er…digamos que…tu vestido…se alzó…cuando…me pasaste…

Un momento de silencio.

-¿ósea que…viste mi colita?- preguntó Bianca con ojos llorosos.

-uh…aja- ash evitó el contacto visual.

-uh…uh….WAAAAHHHH- bianca lloró con lágrimas que salían disparadas de sus ojos a manera de aspersores.

-oye porque lloras? Pudiste evitar esto usando una vestimenta más adecuada y ropa interior.

-¡me gustaba mi vestido! waahhh y como me quedaba tan justo no usaba pantys wahh wahh no creí que alguien me lo fuera a rasgar wahhhh.

La chica siguió llorando. La ira de ash se apagó. En su lugar un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

-ya lo siento, no era mi intención.

_Sniff sniff _

Ash le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas y soplara sus mocos.

-olvidemos que esto pasó, si?

Bianca asintió.

-vamos, hay que encontrar a iris y cilan.

-e-espera- bianca lo detuvo. Ash se volteó a verla. Ella agarraba con pena la tela de su vestido- no puedo ir andando con mi vestido así.

-ah…no tienes unas pantys para casos de emergencia?

Ella negó.

-ok, no tengo opción.

Ash se quitó los pantalones.

-¿q-q-q-que haces?- tartamudeó Bianca echa un manojo de nervios.

-usa mis pantalones- dijo el chico.

Ella miró la prenda y luego a él. Con pena aceptó la oferta. El pantalón del chico le terminó quedando sobre los talones.

-me queda corto.

-no te quejes, andando.

-y tu…no tienes un pantalón para casos de emergencia?

-…no.


	3. Falda 3

**Falda 3**

Estaba caminando a paso apresurado. Regresaba a su casa después de esa humillante derrota en el torneo mundial ante el dragonite de iris. Ella había usado un pokemon que tenía la ventaja total. Todos los ataques de su beartic dieron de lleno y solo le tomó un puño trueno a su contrincante para derribarlo. No quiso dar la cara a iris ni a nadie, tan solo quería estar sola. De seguro muchos se burlarían de ella por autoproclamarse "cazadora de dragones".

"qué vergüenza" gritó para sus adentros "¡jamás volveré a dar la cara en un campo de batalla!"

-¡alto ahí!

Georgia dio un respingo cuando escuchó esa voz estruendosa. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor asustada.

-¡aquí arriba!

Alzó la vista. Georgia vio a una silueta marcada por el sol de aspecto familiar en lo alto de una piedra. Quien quiera que fuese dio un salto desde una altura de unos 10 metros. Georgia retrocedió asustada. El sujeto cayó en el suelo flexionando las rodillas. El leve temblor que se produjo la hizo perder su equilibrio y se fue de espaldas.

-hola jovencita- dijo Alder alzando la mano en señal de saludo- te fuiste tan rápido del torneo que no tuve tiempo de hablar con…

El campeón se percató que la chica había caído de espaldas. Sus piernas quedaron en posición de M dejando al descubierto lo que ocultaba aquella falda ajustada. Georgia lucía… nada…ni siquiera su triángulo de vello.

-¡gah!- ella se percató de su pose y que estaba descubierta y de un brinco se puso de pie.

-uy…la juventud hoy en día- suspiró pesadamente el campeón.

-¡n-n-no se atreva a decirle a nadie de esto!- gritó ella furiosa y avergonzada.

-¿por qué simplemente no te pones algo mas cómodo? No sé porque últimamente se les da a las jovencitas usar ropa tan ajustada que ni dejan espacio para los interiores.

-achoo- estornudó Bianca a docenas de kilómetros de ese lugar.

-¡maldición! ¡Déjeme en paz!- exclamó Georgia- ¡yo me pongo lo que se me pegue la regalada gana! ¡¿Quién es usted para darme lecciones de moral si se la pasa persiguiendo faldas?!

-yo no persigue faldas…sino a las que las mujeres que las usan.

-¡eso es lo que quise decir!

-y para que quede claro: no persigo tu "falda"

-¡ah! ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡igual no podría estar mas humillada que ahora!

Georgia giró sobre sus talones con la disposición de irse, pero Alder la sujetó de la muñeca.

-espera- le dijo.

-¡¿Qué quiere?!- Georgia no pudo retener las lágrimas. Las gotas resplandecientes del fluido cayeron como cascadas de sus mejillas.

-te diré como ser una verdadera cazadora de dragones.

-eh?

Georgia espabiló y abrió los ojos como platos. El flujo de lágrimas se vio interrumpido.

-te recomendaré con alguien. Si él ve que tienes lo necesario te hará una verdadera cazadora de dragones.

-¿de…de que habla?

Alder la soltó y le dio entregó una hoja de papel.

-es un conocido que vive en la región de las hadas; kalos. Si vas bajo mi nombre al menos te hará una prueba para saber si eres digna de aprender sus secretos.

Alder le dio una explicación más detallada de lo que le ofrecía a Georgia. Tras haber entendido ella aceptó gustosa la ayuda que le ofrecía el campeón.

-regresaré a casa por el momento- dijo- luego me prepararé para el viaje. Muchas gracias.

-de nada, pequeña- Alder le sonrió.

Georgia empezó a alejarse. Alder le dedicó una mirada analítica al trasero redondo de la chica en el bamboleo de su andar y suspiró con amargura.

-si tan solo fuera al menos 5 años mayor.


	4. Falda 4

**Falda 4**

Era un dia muy soleado y fresco. Leaf se encontraba caminando por la ruta 28, entre las regiones de Kanto y Jotoh. Había rumores de un pokemon poderoso rondando esos lugares, la versión cambiaba de persona a persona lo que podría significar que era un rumor falso. Pero no teniendo más planes para un futuro cercano decidió dedicarle un par de días a esa búsqueda.

-¿nada aun?- les preguntó a sus pokemon rastreadores. El venonat que escaneaba el lugar en busca de formas desconocidas negó, también el marril que buscaba ruidos extraños y su lucario no encontraba tampoco ningún rastro de alguna aura peculiar.

Leaf suspiró pesadamente.

-supongo que era un rumor falso después de todo.

Los pokemon se pusieron atentos. Una de las muchas presencias de ese lugar se había acercado a ellos. Los arbustos se movieron y de ellos salió un pokemon pequeño, lindo y de color rosa.

-ay un jigglypuff- señaló Leaf enternecida- no son comunes por aquí.

El pequeño pokemon levantó un objeto con forma de micrófono. Lucario gruñó y se dispuso a lanzarle un aura esfera.

-espera, no parece querer hacer daño- le detuvo Leaf.

El jigglypuff comenzó a cantar con una voz angelical. El efecto de su canto fue casi instantáneo y Leaf y sus pokemon cayeron dormidos. El jigglypuff enojado se infló, destapó su marcador-microfono y les dibujó garabatos en el rostro a los cuatro y se fue echando pestes por lo bajo.

Cinco minutos después otro entrenador atraído por los rumores llegó a ese lugar y encontró a Leaf y sus pokemo profundamente dormidos.

-¿pero qué es esto?- se preguntó Gold.

Se acercó a la chica. No parecía herida aunque esa cara garabateada le hizo gracia. La sacudió del hombro y no hubo respuesta.

-hmmm- lo meditó y luego le agarró un seno- hmmmmm 36B.

Bajo su mano y le alzó la falda.

-ñah que pantis tan aburridas.

-grrrrr- un gruñido le hizo dar un respingo, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos endemoniados del lucario. Los garabatos estaban más arrugados por la deformación de sus facciones.

-ah tranquilo yo solo…

De un puñetazo el luario mandó a volar por los aires a Gold hasta perderse de vista.

-hunn…¿Qué pasó?- Leaf se despertó y se frotó los ojos- ¿hmm?

Bajó su mano a su pecho y la otra a su falda.

-¿Por qué siento que…me pasó algo…?


	5. Falda 5

**Falda 5**

-¡pikachu atactrueno!-

-piiiiikaaaaachuuuuuuu.

El roedor eléctrico lanzó una descarga que dio de lleno al equipo rocket. Se produjo una explosión y como siempre los villanos salieron volando por los aires.

-¡el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

El destello en el cielo señaló el fin de la batalla. Un par de minutos después los derrotados villanos se precipitaron al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

-ay nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto- se quejó james irguiéndose apoyando sus manos en algo que no sabría describir. Ese par de cosas cedieron ante su fuerza y se separaron.

-¡¿pero que estas…?!- jessie ahogó una exclamación y su cara se puso más roja que su cabellera.

James confundido bajó la mirada. Resultó que él estaba apoyado en las rodillas de jessie y terminó por separándolas poniéndolos en una posición comprometedora. James pudo ver con total claridad lo que ocultaba la falda de jessie. Unas sencillas pantis blancas.

-jessie se supone que una mini licra negra debe usarse debajo del uniforme si vas a usar falda…y no me esperaba que tuvieras una ropa interior tan sencilla.

La mujer saltó y procedió a golpear a james con sus puños luego le quitó la camisa, lo amordazó y lo ató a una rama de un árbol quedando colgado de las muñecas. Jessie procedió a azotarlo en la espalda con un látigo eléctrico.

-oigan hay niños leyendo esto, no se pongan como cincuenta sombras de Grey- les dijo meowth.

-¿quieres seguir tú?- le preguntó jessie con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-está bien, continúen.

Lo azotes se escucharon hasta el día siguiente.


	6. Falda 6

**Falda 6(editado)**

Ash y compañía se encontraban pasando un terreno montañoso en la ruta 12 de la región de kalos. Clemont y Serena estaban jadeando con caras de muertos vivientes.

-vamos chicos- les animó Ash- ya casi llegamos a la cima.

El entrenador se dio la vuelta para seguir andando cuando algo le cayó en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo y por poco lo manda a rodar colina abajo.

-¿Qué ca…?- Ash se quitó lo que le había caído que tenía una consistencia blanda y superficie viscosa. Era una masa morada-¿Qué es esto?

-es…un pokemon- señaló Bonnie.

-se ve muy débil- dijo Serena.

-es un goomy y creo que le hace falta agua- dijo Clemont.

Para ayudar al pokemon todos sacaron sus termos y vaciaron su contenido. El goomy mostró poca mejoría.

-ya se, lo llevaré al rio.

-¡Ash espera!- le gritó Clemont.

Ash no escuchó a su amigo y salió corriendo colina abajo. Iba tan aprisa que terminó saltando sobre las rocas cual medallista olímpico. El terreno solido bajo sus pies acabó y cayó en el rio junto al pokemon. Sus amigos lo alcanzaron después restándole importancia al hecho que se mojaron los zapatos. El bienestar de su compañero era prioridad.

-¿estás bien Ash?- le preguntó Serena.

-ow creo que si.

-hubieras usado a frogadier- le dijo Clemont.

-oh- fue lo único que dijo Ash sentándose en el fondo del rio.

El goomy se puso un poco más firme. Sus ojos pasaron de ser líneas negras a un par de puntos negros. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a los entrenadores.

-que bien que ya estés mejor- dijo Bonnie.

El goomy se asustó.

-tranquilo no vamos a hacerte nada- le dijo Ash. Su tono lo tranquilizó- ahora veamos qué tipo de pokemon eres.

Ash tomó su pokedex.

_Goomy, el Pokémon suavecito y el más débil de todos los tipo dragón. Para mantener su cuerpo humectado, Goomy vive en lugares donde está oscuro y húmedo._

-así que el más débil de los tipo dragón- meditó Ash.

-con esa apariencia no cuesta creerlo- comentó Serena.

El pokemon se vio ofendido y con las protuberancias de su cabeza le empezó a dar golpecitos en las piernas a serena.

-jejeje eso no duele.

Goomy se enojó aún más y una nube negra se formó sobre la chica. Una mini lluvia cayó sobre ella.

-ay no espera- chilló Serena corriendo en círculos tratando de apartarse de la nube, pero esta le seguía.

-eso es danza lluvia- señaló Clemont.

-jajaja que gracioso- rio Bonnie.

En su huida Serena terminó tropezando con una roca en el fondo del rio. Se fue de cara quedando de rodillas con la cola al aire. Por el movimiento la falda corta de la chica se subió. Los tres acompañantes pudieron apreciar. Como la ropa interior negra de encaje se empapaba y se pegaba a la piel de la chica marcando la redondez de su trasero. Las gotas de agua acariciaban su piel mientras corrían por sus muslos hasta llegar al rio.

Los ojos de Ash y Bonnie casi que se salen de sus cuencas. Las gafas de Clemont se agrietaron. El joven científico echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la potente hemorragia nasal que sufrió.

Serena sacó la cabeza del agua y tosió.

-¡Serena que ropa interior tan sexy!- gritó Bonnie.

-eh? ¡kyah!- la chica se percató de su posición y postura. De un chillido se puso de pie.

-¿eso era sexy?- preguntó Ash.

-pues claro que si lo es- respondió Bonnie.

-¡no! ¡No se suponía que la vieras todavía!

-¿todavía?- preguntaron Ash y Bonnie confundidos.

-ah bueno…yo…digo…-Serena se estremeció por dentro. ¿Qué podía decir para salvarse?

-oye…¡clemont no está!

Ellos buscaron con la mirada a su acompañante. Lo vieron unos metros rio abajo siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Flotaba bocabajo dejando una estela roja a su camino.

-¡clemont!

-¡hermano!

Ash y Bonnie corrieron detrás de su amigo. Serena por su parte suspiró aliviada porque sus planes no salieron a la luz.


	7. Falda 7

**Notas del autor:** para los que no lo han visto edité el capitulo pasado por ciertas razones.

**Falda 7**

-onda certera- ordenó korrina.

-nitro carga- comandó ash.

El pokemon tipo lucha acercó sus manos a un costado, entre sus palmas se formó una esfera de luz amarilla mientras fletchinder se envolvían en llamas. El pokemon volador soltó un graznido y se abalanzó contra su enemigo. Machoke lanzó su ataque pero fletchinder lo evadió. Luego embistió a machoke. El pokemon tipo lucha soltó un alarido de dolor al caer al suelo debilitado.

-machoke ya no puede continuar- anunció Gurkin- el ganador es fletchinder.

El pokemon de Ash voló y este le ofreció su brazo para que reposara.

-bien hecho amigo- le dijo.

-¡chinder!

Korrina regresó a su pokemon y tomó la pokebola del siguiente.

-ahora es el momento- se dijo clemont colocándose unos visores, era su versión de la máquina que el profesor sycamore usaba para analizar los combates de los pokemon mega evolucionados. De esa forma podría, quizá, aprender un poco más de la mega evolución.

Korrina lanzó su pokebola sacando a lucario al campo de batalla. Clemont enfocó a la rubia, los medidores todavía estaban en cero.

-ahora lucario- dijo korrina. El pokemon asintió sin voltear a verla-despierta- dio un puño- el poder- dio una patada- ¡que hay en ti!

Dio otra patada y se escuchó el sonido de ropa rasgándose. Clemont puso cara de "el grito"

o o

0

Los medidores llegaron al máximo y los visores le explotaron en la cara.

-kyaah- grito korrina juntando sus piernas y agarrándose la falda. Alzó la vista apenada, por fortuna vio que todos dirigían su atención a Clemont.

-ay hermano otro invento explosivo?- preguntó Bonnie con un tono de reproche.

Clemont:

o o

0

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó serena.

-¿hermano estas bien?

-depi...lada...- balbuceó el científico antes de caer al suelo.


	8. Falda 8

**Falda 8**

-jejeje ay no…basta- reía Serena entre sueños- ah uh nnng no Ash.

Ella se retorcía en su lugar y arqueaba la espalda. Quería cerrar las piernas por reflejo pero algo se lo impedían y estaba sintiendo una sensación picante en su área más sensible. Disfrutaba estando en el umbral que separa el mundo real de los sueños.

-uuhhh ya no.

-hmhufoggu.

El sonido de las palabras ahogadas de Ash la despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cielo. Se dio cuenta que estaba despierta y que…seguía sintiendo esa sensación peculiar. Se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse y lo que vio fue a Ash sobre sus rodillas con la cola al aire y su cabeza debajo de su falda.

-homumoguf.

La sensación de los labios de Ash moviéndose la espantó. Soltó un grito a los cuatro vientos. Se sacudió al chico de encima y se puso de pie.

-¡al menos pide permiso!- chilló.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Por qué?! - balbuceó Ash terminándose de despertar- ¿Qué pasa Serena?

La chica tenía lágrimas asomadas en los ojos, se mordía el labio y apretaba la tela de su falda con fuerza.

-eres de lo peor.

-¿yo? ¿Que hice? ¿Dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en…

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando recordaron los eventos de la noche anterior.

-¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!- exclamó Clemont poniéndose de rodillas y alzando las manos al cielo mientras derramaba lagrimas como un aspersor. Chespin lo imitaba- ¡nunca creí que estaría tan feliz de ver el cielo y el sol otra vez! ¡waahhh!

-cheeeeespiiiiiiiiin- lloraba el pokemon tipo planta.

-ay mi cabeza- Trevor despertó de su sueño- hummm ¿estamos vivos? ¿O todos estamos muertos?

-¡dije que estamos vivos Trevor! ¡Estamos vivos!

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Beni también se despertó y se percató de la situación. Con un salto habilidoso se puso de pie y se examinó- ¡estoy vivo y completo! ¡¿Verdad que si?! ¡¿Verdad que no me falta nada?!

-ay- la siguiente en levantarse fue Shauna- esto…¿no es un sueño? ¿Estamos en verdad todos aquí? ¿O solo es otra horrible pesadilla?

-¡Shauna!- gritó Trevor. Con ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo Shauna supo que esa era la realidad.

-¡Trevor!- gritó Shauna.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Beni.

-¡Beni!- gritaron Shauna y Trevor. Los tres amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo con lágrimas en el rostro. Clemont se unió al abrazo grupal.

-oh ya recuerdo, estuvimos en esa casa de los sustos anoche- dijo Ash.

-pika- concordó pikachu.

-ah si…-dijo Serena-¡logramos escapar!

-¡SI! ¡Escapamos!- vitoreó Ash junto a pikachu- esperen… ¿Cómo escapamos? ¿Y cómo es posible que tenga mi mano derecha de vuelta así como así?

-¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Estamos vivos y no podría estar más feliz por eso!-siguió llorando Clemont- nunca jamás quiero pasar por algo así otra vez...no saben todo lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir….aunque- clemont se puso tranquilo y meditativo con la mano en la barbilla- a pesar de ser terroríficas y letales debo admitir que esas pruebas eran ingeniosas.

-oh si, te las apañaste con tu propio ingenio. No esperaba menos de ti.

-¡¿me viste Ash?!

-solo en la tercera prueba.

-¡aaahhhh! ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie que arrojé al equipo rocket a un incinerador! ¡Eran ellos o yo!

-nah. No te preocupes. Conociéndolos estarán bien. Son más inmortales que los tipos de ese lugar - Ash se examinó la mano derecha- menos mal que la tengo de vuelta. Me preocupaba que no pudiera arrojar pokebolas otra vez.

-¿eso es de lo que estas aliviado?- preguntó Shauna incrédula- ¿no te afectó en nada lo de anoche?

-pues si estamos bien, no hay porqué traumarse- contestó Ash con una sonrisa brillante.

-bien por ti. Yo creo que voy a volverme vegetariano - comentó Beni con un tono azul en el rostro. Su estómago se estaba revolviendo con solo el recuerdo del interior de aquel refrigerador.

-jamás volveré a ver los juguetes y a los payasos de la misma forma- dijo Trevor totalmente pálido.

-tendré que aprender a vivir sin dormir- dijo Shauna abrasándose a sí misma- ¿De quién fue la idea de ir a ver la dichosa casa de los sustos?

-tuya- respondieron los chicos al unísono.

Sahuna se encogió en su lugar, apenada.

-¿eso que importa ahora?- preguntó Serena- lo que importa es que haremos de ahora en adelante. ¡Y yo ya no seré más indecisa!

Serena tomó a Ash del cuello de la camisa, lo jaló y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios sorprendiendo a todos. Cuando se separó el chico había quedado anonadado y con la cara roja.

-¡eso es serena! ¡Solo se vive una vez!- lloró Clemont- a partir de ahora me esforzaré en conseguir una novia como Bonnie y papa quieren. Apenas lleguemos a ciudad Laverre llamaré y se lo diré pero primero le diré cuanto lo amo, cuanto lo admiro, cuanto me hace sentir orgulloso, cuanto…

-ay hermano me alegra que quieras conseguir novia, pero no exageres- le dijo Bonnie apareciendo en escena- yo creo que fue divertido. Deberíamos volver algún día.

Todos los presentes miraron con autentico terror a la pequeña niña.

-miren un centro pokemon- señaló Bonnie echando a andar.

-es…esperen me un momento- Serena fue detrás de unos matorrales. Se quitó sus pantis y las admiró. Estaban completamente humedecidas por las babas de Ash.

"ay…guardaré esto para siempre" las guardó y se puso unas nuevas.

Mientras tanto Bonnie admiraba en secreto y con ternura su propio recuerdo. Una foto donde aparecía ella junto a un gastly, un hunter, un gengar, un darkrai, el casero Hannibal Lecter, Jason Voorhees, Freddy krueger, Ghostface, Leatherface, Pinhead, Pennywise, Jigsaw, Chuky y Ash estando poseído por el fantasma de Ash Williams. Todos sonriendo y haciendo signos de paz con las manos.


	9. Falda 9

**Falda 9**

Después de haber superado todas las pruebas en la casa de los sustos nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a la ciudad Laverre. Un lugar famoso por su gran sentido de la moda y sus edificaciones al estilo oriental.

-muy bien hora de ir al gimnasio- vitoreó Ash.

-pi pikachu.

Se dispusieron a avanzar cuando una limosina les cortó el paso de repente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica se asomó.

-¡Ash!- gritó la chica.

-¿Quién eres?

Ella tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¡¿Cómo no me reconoces?!

-¿iris?! –Preguntó Ash incrédulo- ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

Ash contempló a su ex compañera de viajes. Llevaba puesto un vestido pomposo de princesa con un escote pronunciado (sin razón alguna) y una tiara dorada en su cabeza. Su larga cabellera estaba abarrada en una coleta.

-je esto es parte de mi nueva imagen- dijo la morena orgullosa.

-¡qué lindo vestido!- chilló Bonnie.

-es hermosísimo- comentó Sahuna.

-no lo sé…como que no te queda- dijo Ash.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-chicos déjenme presentárselas, ella es iris. Viajamos juntos por la región de Unova un buen tiempo. Iris, ellos son Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor, Beni y Shauna.

-¿Eres amigo de la campeona de Unova?- preguntó Clemont con asombro.

-¿campeona?

-en verdad es las mismísima iris- señaló Trevor- vi tu batalla contra Alder por la tele, estuvo fenomenal.

-¿peleaste contra Alder?- preguntó Ash- ¡¿y ganaste?!

-ay Ash, no estas al tanto de los grandes eventos de las batallas pokemon. Se nota que sigues siendo un niñito.

-no has cambiado en nada tampoco…

"¿esta chica tan linda estuvo con Ash en el pasado?" se preguntó Serena "no parece que él la vea de una forma en especial"

-si en verdad eres la campeona quiero que me lo demuestres- dijo Ash con convicción- te reto a una batalla pokemon.

-con mucho gusto te demostrare los frutos de mi entrenamiento en Johto.

Iris le ofreció al grupo de entrenadores subir en su limosina que los llevaría a un área retirada para tener su combate.

-a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ash.

-vine a Kalos a retar a la campeona, de paso haré alguna propaganda para la liga de la región de Unova y que mejor lugar para eso que una ciudad tan fashion como ciudad Laverre.

-¿fashion?- preguntó Ash.

-la líder de gimnasio Valeria es diseñadora de modas- le comentó Clemont- ella prácticamente ha moldeado el entorno de la ciudad.

-ay Ash, siempre un niñito.

Un par de minutos después llegaron a un campo donde podrían tener su batalla sin mucho público. Según la actual campeona de la región de Unova no quería aplastar a su amigo enfrente de tantas personas. Iris y Ash tomaron sus lugares y clemont quiso hacer de árbitro.

-prepárate Ash- dijo Iris poniéndose en una pose de medio lado con brazos y piernas extendidas sosteniendo la pokebola en su mano izquierda.

-¿oye Iris está bien que esa falda esté dividida en dos? ¿No te da pena?

-ay Ash, ahora pareces un niñito más que antes. No tienes de nada del sentido de la moda.

Una ráfaga de viento se coló entre las piernas de Iris levantando la abundante falda sobre su espalda. En un intento por acomodarla Iris dio varias vueltas antes de poder bajarla. Todos tenían los ojos desorbitados a excepción de clemont cuyas gafas se habían roto otra vez y dos hilos de sangre corrían desde sus fosas nasales.

-te lo dije- señaló Ash risueño- y podré no tener sentido de la moda pero hasta yo creo que esa ropa interior no pega con el resto de la vestimenta.

-eso no era sexy ni lindo- comentó Bonnie.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Beni.

-¡oh yo sé lo que era!- intervino Clemont levantando su dedo índice- se llama _fundoshi_. Es una pieza grande de tela que se anuda al cuerpo para formar una especie de calzoncillo o tanga que deja las nalgas al descubierto. Hoy en día se sigue usando entre luchadores de sumo, como traje de baño y como prenda para estar en casa. Hay muchos tipos de fundoshi como el Rokushaku, el Mokko y el Etchū.

-pero es una ropa masculina, no?

-es unisex aunque es raro que las mujeres los usen. Quizá las que se creen muy guerreras.

-jejeje supongo que era de esperarse de una princesa guerrera- rio Ash- está orgullosa de mostrar las piernas y el trasero.

-grrrr- un gruñido llamó la atención de todos. Ash vio que en el campo estaba un haxorus.

-oh Axew cumplió su sueño de evolucionar ¡eso es genial!

Iris sonreía malévolamente.

-haxorus…dale a Ash un abrazo de dragón.

El pokemon dragón rugió con fuerza y salió detrás del entrenador que huyó despavorido.

-¡¿Por qué solo a mí?!- gritó.

Serena fue a reprocharle a Iris su comportamiento. Bonnie, Beni y shauna reían a carcajadas. Clemont se limpiaba la nariz y buscaba un reemplazo de sus gafas. Y Trevor admiraba las fotos que le había sacado a Iris durante el viento kamikaze.

"vas a amar esto internet" pensó.


	10. Falda 10

**notas del autor: si estoy publicando muy rapido asegurense que no se hayan "volado alguna falda" XD**

**Falda 10**

Tarareando una canción Brock se disponía a ingresar a un centro pokemon a continuar con sus prácticas. Le había ido muy bien en su nueva carrera. Combinando sus conocimientos de medicina y crianza pokemon definitivamente sobresaldría en cada campo.

Las puertas del centro se abrieron. En la sala de espera se encontraban uno que otro entrenador.

-creo que tenemos todo- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta atrás de la recepción.

-ay mis oídos se deleitan con esa voz angelical- chilló Brock. Saltando como una bailarina de ballet se acercó a la puerta con la esperanza de ver a la enfermera Joy y declararle su amor eterno. Sin embargo recibió una punzada acida en el trasero que lo paralizó.

-ay…si no he dicho nada aun…croagunk.

Brock cayó de cara al suelo justo en frente de la puerta. Croagunk lo iba a arrastrar lejos de ahí cuando vio que en la sala de espera había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Atraído por su propio reflejo se acercó y quedó estático frente a la superficie reflectora. Solo sus mejillas se movían, inflándose y desinflándose.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y la enfermera Joy salió. Se detuvo cuando tropezó con algo. Bajo su mirada dándose cuenta del hombre tendido a sus pies.

-¡enfermera Joy!- exclamó Brock reponiéndose de la parálisis. Pero lo que vio ante sus ojos fueron unas piernas esculturales, tapadas por medias largas con liguero y en medio unas pantis impecables. Todo el conjunto de un blanco angelical.

La enfermera Joy dio un paso hacia atrás destapando la cabeza de Brock quien había quedado embobado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la enfermera Joy. Su tono era serio y seco.

-ah…¡ah no! ¡no es lo que parece!- Brock se echó para atrás y tropezó con sus pies cayendo de espalda. Cuando su nuca tocó el piso se encontró con otras dos piernas magnificas y en lo alto unas pantis negras.

-parece que tenemos un caso de acoso sexual- dijo la oficial Jenny.

-¡nononononno!- Brock se puso sobre sus rodillas- ¡fue un accidente! ¡Lo siento mucho!- se postró en pose de dogeza.

-crooooo- un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral.

Con un movimiento diestro croagunk le atinó una doble puya nociva en el trasero que le hizo soltar un grito que llegó a escucharse en toda la región de Johto.


	11. Falda 11

**Falda 11**

Clemont recorría las calles de ciudad Laveridge con uno de sus inventos en mano. Lo había llamado el _encuentra personas_. Era un bastón que terminaba en una cabeza metálica de Swoobat. Podía rastrear a una persona tanto por olor como por sonido ¿y a quien buscaba? A nada más ni nada menos que Ash. Nuestro héroe fue perseguido por el feroz Haroxus de Iris hasta perderse totalmente. Todos se habían separado para buscarlo.

Bat… bat… bat

Sonaba el aparato de clemont.

-debo estar cerca- se dijo.

Siguió la señal hasta un viejo almacén que parecía abandonado.

-¿en verdad estará aquí?

Bat bat bat batbat bbababaaababab

El aparato pareció hacer corto circuito y…

BOOM

Clemon quedó carbonizado y con su pelo crispado por la explosión de su invento.

-otra falla- sollozó.

La puerta del almacén se abrió de golpe, exaltándolo.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- preguntó un hombre de apariencia curiosa. Miró al joven científico y sus lentes destellaron- ¿Clemont?

-¿tio Xerosic? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo. Y que te ha pasado

-estoy buscando a un amigo y uno de mis inventos…- Clemont inclinó la cabeza y vio en el fondo unos equipos- ¿estás trabajando en algo?

-un nuevo proyecto. Ven, pasa y te lo explico.

Clemont entró en el lugar. Xerosic cerró la puerta del almacén. Unos monitores titilaban con luces de todos los colores, cables de distintos gruesos conformaban una alfombra que cubría el piso y en medio de todo ese paisaje tecnológico estaba un contenedor cilíndrico. Dentro se veía un traje grisáceo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Clemont.

-es mi nuevo proyecto. El traje de expansión- contestó Xerosic- si alguien usa este traje sus habilidades físicas aumentaran exponencialmente. Y cuenta con sensores y programas para dar un mejor juicio en las batallas. Mi visión es crear el entrenador pokemon definitivo con el poder de la ciencia.

-eso suena increíble- exclamó clemont.

-¿verdad que si?

Los dos científicos rieron con los ojos ocultos tras el resplandor de sus lentes.

-es solo un prototipo por el momento. Pero ¿te interesaría probarlo?

-¡¿Qué si me interesaría?! ¡lo haré con gusto!

Xerosic oprimió un botón en un control remoto y el contenedor se abrió liberando una nube de gas blanco. Clemont procedió a colocarse el traje.

-me queda grande.

-oprime el botón en tu muñeca- le indicó Xerosic.

Clemont hizo caso. Apenas oprimió el botón todo el traje se ajustó perfectamente a su silueta.

-¡como en evangelion!

_Traje de expansión en línea._

Se escuchó una voz robótica. Varios cuadros y graficas aparecieron reflejados en el cristal del casco.

-esto luce estupendo.

-y lo mejor es la función de supresión de emociones.

-genial…espera ¿Qué?

Xerosic oprimió un botón en su control remoto. clemont perdió el sentido y se puso firme como soldado.

AGENTE DE PRUEBA 008 ESPERANDO ORDENES.

-lo siento clemont. En las pruebas anteriores les costaba mucho a los entrenadores captar las lecturas del traje y actuar acorde por sus emociones. Por lo que eres el primer sujeto de prueba que actuará bajo estas condiciones. No podría pedir mejor sujeto de prueba. Ahora sin tus emociones tus razonamiento está al tope.

COMPRENDO.

-Excelente. Ahora sal y encuentra un entrenador con el que batallar.

AFIRMATIVO.

Clemont salió corriendo a toda velocidad y atravesó uno de los muros del almacén.

* * *

Miette esperaba con ansias. Las dudas la invadían. Dentro de ella se libraba un ferviente conflicto emocional.

-señorita ya puede pasar- le indicó una chica morena que vestía un kimono rosa.

Miette se levantó y entró en esa oscura habitación. Se arrodilló sobre un cojín.

-escuche que buscas un producto de alta calidad- una mujer le hablaba tras unas persianas artesanales.

-s-si…escuché que sus hechizos son infalibles.

-lo son- contestó la mujer. Su voz era juguetona y lúgubre- solo que no siempre funcionan como lo esperas ¿aceptas el riesgo?

-claro que sí.

-jejeje- escuchando en esa risa Miette logró captar la luz de unos enormes ojos, grises casi en su totalidad- si eso es lo que deseas.

Un gardevoir apareció a su lado y le ofreció una caja decorativa. Miette la aceptó.

-para que funcione debes ponértela y mostrársela al hombre que desea.

Las mejillas de Miette ardieron de vergüenza.

-como diga.

-jejeje suerte. Puedes usar un vestier si lo deseas.

-muchas gracias.

Miette abandonó ese cuarto. En un vestier abrió la caja. Sus mejillas ardieron con mayor fuerza. Dentro estaba unas pantis muy sugestivas. La tomó y la alzó para apreciarla. Parecía solo una tira negra arreglada. La parte con mayor área era un trozo de tela roja en forma de corazón que cubriría su zona intima.

-ugh- tragó grueso y se la puso bajo su nueva falda color celeste.

"ya verás Serena" pensó ella.

Los encantos otorgados por la diseñadora Valeria eran efectivos según decían. Su plan era usar uno de esos para enamorar a Ash y darle un golpe de moral a su rival. Salió de la instalación de Valeria. Ash no debería tardar en llegar al gimnasio. No habría forma de detenerlo una vez tuviera el gimnasio en frente. Así que decidió ir a una tienda famosa de postres. Es muy probable que su glotón objetivo estuviera ahí. No tenía un plan en concreto. Tan solo esperaba que el encanto funcionara por sí solo.

OBJETIVO LOCALIZADO.

Miette escuchó una voz robótica. Alzó la vista y vio sobre un poste un sujeto con un traje ajustado de color gris.

INICIAR PROCESO DE RETO.

El sujeto hizo un par de poses de power ranger y una de kamen rider. Luego saltó elevándose en el cielo. Dio unos giros cual clavadista profesional y aterrizó justo en frente de Miette sobre un pie y una rodilla.

TE RE…

El viento provocado por el estruendoso aterrizaje hizo que la falda de Miette se levantara. La chica chilló y la bajó asustada.

-ay no- sollozó asustada.

El sujeto dio un respingo. El cristal amarillo de su casco se agrietó.

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

Decía convulsionando y retorciéndose como un poseído. Chisporroteaba como si estuviera haciendo corto circuito. Hizo unos ruidos de pistones soltando un gas blanco. De repente el sujeto se detuvo completamente. De entre las grietas del caso se disparó a presión un líquido rojo que pringó completamente a Miette arrancándole un chillido.

Pssssssss

Era el sonido de aspersor que hacía el líquido al salir. El sujeto quedó estático por un momento. Con un sonido que pareció de flatulencia y cayó de espaldas. De entre las grietas seguía saliendo el líquido ya de forma más lenta formando un charco.

-¿Qué…que acaba de pasar?- preguntó Miette completamente confundida.

-grogogrogru- el sujeto dio otro respingo e hizo sonidos de ahogado.

Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a intentar desesperadamente quitarse el casco. Corrió de un lado a otro y chocó con un poste de luz. El impacto terminó por romper el cristal derramando una enorme cantidad de ese líquido rojizo.

-buah cough caaj- el que lo usaba tomó una bocanada de aire y tosió- ay creí que iba a morir.

Miette estaba paralizada por no poder procesar todo lo que había visto.

-¿Miette?- preguntó Clemont.

-¿Clemont? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?

-yo…ay…lo siento…creo que tengo anemia.

Y Clemont se terminó desmayando.

-¿anemia? ¿Ósea que lo que me derramaste es…?- Miette se vio las manos y luego todo su cuerpo. Estaba cubierta de sangre- ¡EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!


	12. Falda 12

**Falda 12**

Hecha toda una furia Miette regresó a las instalaciones de Valeria. Sin importar lo que le dijeron las trabajadoras ella se abrió paso y entró.

-¡Valeria!- gritó. La líder de gimnasio no estaba tras las persianas artesanales. Estaba hablando frente a frente con una mujer de aspecto peculiar, pero Miette le restó importancia.

-oh Miette ¿tan rápido vuelves?- le preguntó Valeria.

-quiero que me digas la forma de cancelar el encanto.

-ara ara no lo hay.

-¡no puede ser!

-te advertí que mis encantos funcionan de maneras inesperadas.

Miette gruñó.

-oho ¿quiere decir que tienes toda una historia de amor por contar?- la mujer se acercó a Miette. Usaba un vestido purpura, gafas y un moño exageradamente grande.

-mucho gusto me llamo Shauntal, soy escritora y me interesaría escuchar más de tu situacion.

-eso…

-¡Miette!- Clemont entró corriendo en la habitación jadeando, palido y sudoroso- espera…que te…explique…yo….

-¡ya te dije que no quiero explicaciones! ¡Solo déjame en paz!

-puedes darme explicaciones a mi- Clemont dio un respingo cuando notó a Shauntal a sus espaldas. Del susto tropezó con sus pies y cayó al suelo. Quedó justo boca arriba pudiendo ver bajo la falda de Valeria.

-ara ara que problema.

-¡ah! ¡lo siento!- Clemont se puso de pie- ¡yo no quería…! Huh?... Me siento…raro…

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Miette.

-n-no…no puedo…no puedo parpadear.

-eh?

\- ay pobre- dijo Shauntal- todo el que ve bajo la falda de Valeria pierde la capacidad de parpadear.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- gritó el científico.

-es una maldición.

-yo no creo en cosas tan poco científicas (a pesar de haber estado en una casa de los sustos)

-oh de verdad?- Shauntal le dio la espalda Miette y se alzó la parte delantera de la falda.

Clemont dio un grito estilo zombie de zelda y su cara quedó como el retrato del grito…otra vez.

-el que ve bajo mi falda se quedará con esa cara.

-¡¿y por qué hiciste eso?!- preguntó Clemont sin poder parpadear ni cambiar su expresión.

-ahora está peor- comentó Miette- devuélvanlo a la normalidad.

-pues veras…

-momento Valeria- le interrumpió Shauntal- te diré como si antes me cuentas todo el contexto de este asunto.

-¡¿Por qué debería?!

-porque el pobre está así por un encanto que pediste, no?

-solo la tercera parte, el resto fueron ustedes.

-waaahh Miette- lloró clemont. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran de sangre- ¡ayúdame por favor!

-ugh…ay está bien.

Unos cinco minutos después Miette le había terminado de contar todo lo que tenía planeado y Clemont le contó como dicho plan había fracasado.

-¡estoy más que satisfecha!- exclamó Shauntal cerrando su cuaderno de notas. El cristal de sus lentes resplandeció- siento que pudo escribir todo un nuevo libro ahora.

-¿y qué hay de mí?- preguntó Clemont.

-ah sí, eso es fácil.

Shauntal se puso detrás de Miette y le alzó la falda revelando nuevamente esa prenda íntima sugestiva.

-¡kyaah!-gritó Miette.

Clemont dio un grito ahogado y cayó al suelo. Convulsionó un par de segundos y luego quedó inerte. Blanco y con su alma asomándose por su boca.

-¡¿y ahora porque hizo eso?!- gritó Miette- ¡¿y cómo es que las sigo teniendo puestas?! ¡Estoy segura de habérmelas cambiado junto con toda mi ropa!

-jojojo algunas cosas no tienen explicación- rio shauntal- pero así las maldiciones se le quitaran.

-¿y-y-y-y no reforzara el encanto?

-si.

-¡¿entonces…?!

-eso no tenía solución desde un principio- respondió Valeria-. Están destinados a estar juntos quieras o no.

Miette quedó blanca como el papel y su silueta pareció la de un garabato. El alma de Clemont revoloteaba a su alrededor.


	13. Falda 13

**Falda 13**

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Las calles estaban muy transitadas. Apenas si se podía sentir en el aire un leve rastro de sal proveniente de la costa. Gold siguió su recorrido por las calles de ciudad Olivine hasta llegar a ese edificio color metal con forma de pirámide a medio acabar.

\- cuanto tiempo ha pasado- suspiró el entrenador.

Se acercó y alguien entró en su campo de visión. Una mujer que se dirigía el gimnasio. Llevaba puesto un vestido y un sombrero amplio de color blanco. Su pelo ondeaba al compás del viento.

-¡wojo! ¡Las legendarias doncellas de blanco si existen!- gritó Gold.

La chica se dio la vuelta. Resultó ser una conocida.

-oh…eres tu Gold- dijo ella con cierto desprecio.

-¿ay por qué me tratas así Jasmine?- preguntó Gold con los ojos en forma de corazones.

-¿necesitas algo?- preguntó ella.

-solo andaba de paso y quise visitarte.

-¿solo eso?

-bueno, por ahí dicen que te has vuelto extremadamente fuerte y quise comprobarlo.

-hmm es cierto- Jasmine se llevó la mano al pecho y acaricio un adorno que llevaba puesto- te lo puedo demostrar.

Los dos entrenadores ingresaron al gimnasio y se pusieron en posición.

-voy a mostrarte que ya no soy la misma que derrotaste hace años- le dijo Jasmine- te daré la batalla de tu vida.

-wajajaj ¡éntrale! ¡Y que sea de prendas!

-no.

-ay que estirada.

Jasmine tomó una pokebola y la arrojó al campo de batalla. De la capsula surgió su steelix. El pokemon llevaba puesta una correa alrededor de la cabeza con una cinta con una gema en la frente

-¿Qué es eso que lleva puesto?-preguntó Gold.

-ya lo veras.

-ok…bueno yo no le pongo cosas lindas a mis pokemon.

Gold tomó su pokebola y la lanzó. Su thyplosion se materializó en el campo de batalla. Soltó un rugido de guerra al momento de liberar las llamas de los escapes en su espalda. Lo que el pokemon de fuego llevaba era un cinturón con un trozo de carbón.

-¡steelix responde a los deseos de mi corazón! ¡Mega evoluciona!

-¿megaevolu qué?

Jasmine tocó la gema de su adorno. De las gemas se desprendieron tentáculos de luz que se unieron. Incrementaros su brillo y steelix se vio envuelto en una luz multicolor. Su silueta cambió ampliándose. El resplandor cesó y por un instante Gold apreció un símbolo de todos los colores del arcoíris dibujado en el aire. El pokemon de Jasmine había cambiado. De su cuerpo salían picos de diamante y unos trozos de metal orbitaban a su alrededor.

-¡¿es esa la evolución de steelix?!

-no. Es la evolución que va más allá de la evolución. La mega evolución.

-wow…no entiendo...en fin. Yo voy a mostrarte lo que traje de Hoenn entonces ¡thyplosyon usa anillo ígneo!

Thyplosion rugió don fuerza y las flamas en su espalda doblaron el tamaño.

-Steelix usa terremoto.

Ambos pokemon golpearon el suelo; Steelix con su cola y thyplosion con su puño. La superficie del campo de batalla se resquebrajó y de las grietas surgieron flamas que se elevaron bloqueandole la vista a ambos entrenadores. Cuando la erupción cesó ambos pokemon se encontraban todavía de pie, pero gravemente dañados.

-es nuestra oportunidad ¡terremoto otra vez!

-¡usa rueda de fuego!

Jasmine abrió los ojos como platos. Steelix volvió a golpear el suelo con su cola, sin embargo thyplosion saltó evitando las vibraciones. En medio del vuelo se impulsó con unas flamas que lo rodearon e impactó en el rostro de steelix. El ataque resultó en un golpe crítico.

-y para el gran final ¡anillo ígneo nuevamente!

-¡tiempo fuera!

Gold y su pokemon espabilaron. Thyplosion detuvo la ejecución de su ataque.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gold.

-se supone que después de usar anillo ígneo le es imposible a un pokemon atacar al siguiente turno.

-huh? Claro que no. A mí me dijeron que no se puede usar anillo ígneo dos veces consecutivas.

-eso no es…

Steelix gimió de dolor. El ataque de rueda de fuego terminó por quemarlo. Y cayó de espaldas muy cerca de su entrenadora. El viento del impacto le levantó totalmente la falda. Los ojos de Gold se salieron de su cráneo y salieron volando hacia Jasmine. Le dieron la vuelta para ver el espectáculo en 360 grado. Jasmine llevaba puesta una panti G string de color negro. De tela tan fina que era casi transparente. Ella se bajó la falda y los ojos de Gold volvieron a su cabeza.

-¡PERO QUE GUAAAAA!- exclamó Gold saliendo impulsado por una por una propulsión a chorro de una hemorragia nasal. Se impactó contra el techo quedando su cabeza incrustada.

Jasmine se puso roja como una baya tamate y la mega evolución se deshizo.

Aun con la cabeza en el techo Gold se cruzó de brazos en forma meditativa.

\- que uses una vestimenta que refleje pureza de corazón y que debajo tengas esa prenda tan sexy es un estilo digno de admirar- de su bolsillo sacó un letrerito con un numero 10- esta es tu puntuación. La máxima.

-¡ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie!- chilló Jasmine con lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos.

Gold se liberó del techo. Regresó a su débil thyplosion a la pokebola y miró a Jasmine con una expresión seria.

-¿por quién me tomas?- preguntó- ¡se lo diré a todos! ¡wahahahaha!

Gold salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio con Jasmine detrás persiguiéndolo.


	14. Falda 14

**Falda 14**

Ruby se encontraba sentando en una banca en la costa de ciudad Rustboro. En su mano tenía una libreta y lápiz. Tachó lo que había dibujado. Arrancó la hoja, la arrugó y la arrojó al cesto de la basura. La bola de papel no pudo entrar porque el cesto rebosaba de todos sus fallos anteriores.

Estiró las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?- Ruby abrió los ojos. Vio de cabeza a Roxanne- ¿te pasa algo?

-oh…no, nada…solo que no he tenido inspiración últimamente…estoy estancado.

Roxanne se puso en frente suyo.

-¿quieres confeccionar un nuevo traje para concursos?

-la verdad quisiera diseñar cualquier cosa…algo fresco…ah y no tengo ni una buena idea…

La líder de gimnasio rio por lo bajo.

-ánimos. Tú eres un genio en concursos, batallas y diseño de moda. Esto pasará antes de que te des cuenta.

-eso espero- volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué tal una batalla para distraerte?

-hmmm no veo porque no.

Ruby se puso de pie y tomó su distancia. Decidió que era una buena ocasión para presentarle a Roxanne un nuevo miembro de su equipo.

-¡adelante Hihi!- Ruby arrojó su pokebola y de esta salió un hitmontop. El pokemon lucha dio unas volteretas y varios golpes fugaces.

-sal ahora nosepass- el comportamiento estático del pokemon tipo roca contrastó con el ánimo de su contrincante.

-te otorgo el primer movimiento.

-que caballeroso. Nosepass usa tormenta arena.

Nosepass extendió sus brazos hacia el frente y un remolino se formó. Ruby sonrió pícaramente.

-je tomaré ventaja de eso si no te molesta.

-¿Qué dices?

El remolino engulló completamente a hitmontop y Ruby gritó su orden.

-Hihi usa patada ciclón.

Se vio un resplandor y el remolino se achicó hasta disiparse como si su energía hubiera sido absorbida. Roxanne vio al hitmontop girando sobre su cabeza a una alta velocidad. Luego salió disparado sin dejar de girar. Las piernas generaban un halo de luz. En el momento del choque entre ambos pokemon se escucharon numerosos impactos como si se tratara de un taladro. Hitmontop ralentizó su último giro y con una de sus piernas resplandecientes le atinó una patada más fuerte que los anteriores. Nosepass se despegó del suelo. Giraba mientras volaba hacia su entrenadora. Ruby quiso gritar, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar alguna advertencia Roxanne se tumbó hacia atrás evitando el golpe. Su Nosepass aterrizó unos metros más allá de ella.

Preocupado, Ruby salió corriendo hacia ella inmediatamente.

-¡¿estás bien Roxanne?!

La chica se encontraba con la cara en el suelo y la cola al aire. Tenía la falda arriba revelando en totalidad sus mallas ajustadas a la curvatura de su trasero.

-ow eso estuvo cerca- la chica se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas.

-lo lamento, creo que no medí bien la fuerza de la combinación.

Hihi hizo varias reverencias disculpándose.

-descuida. No pasó nada- Roxanne regresó a su debilitado nosepass a la pokebola.

-vamos, te acompaño al centro pokemon.

-humm Ruby…

-si?

-¿esto…acaso…te diste cuenta?

-¿darme cuenta de qué?

-oh bueno…es que yo…

-¿hablas que no llevas ropa interior bajo las mallas?

Roxanne dio un respingo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-ay no…es que…yo no suelo hacer eso…solo que…me retrasé con la lavandería y…

-eso no tiene nada de malo

-eh?

-dije que no le veo nada de malo.

-pe-pe-pero no crees que es indecente?

-eh no, es una prenda cómoda que permite eso. Solo no lo hagas con una muy vieja porque existe mayor riesgo que se te rompa y pases un momento vergonzoso.

…

-¡achoo!- estornudó Korrina.

…

-pe-pe-pe-pero soy maestra…

-y…?

-tengo que ser un ejemplo a seguir, ¿que tal si los niños me preguntan si en ciertas condiciones está bien no usar ropa interior?

-pues…

-tendría que responderles que si ¿y qué tal que esas excepciones los lleven a pensar que las otras reglas de la ética y moral tienen sus propias excepciones?

-yo creo…

Roxanne sujetó fuertemente de los hombros a Ruby. Su cara estaba al rojo vivo y en sus pupilas se habían dibujado unas espirales.

-¡sería una pésima maestra si mis estudiantes llegaran a pensar así!

-creo que estas exagerando…

-¡¿exagerando?! ¡¿Cómo dices que puedo estar exagerando cuando tengo un puesto de maestra y soy la lujuria encarnada?! ¡Soy un peligro para la sociedad!

SLAP

Ruby abofeteó la mejilla de Roxanne. La chica quedó enmudecida de golpe…literalmente.

-¿ya reaccionaste?- preguntó Ruby.

Roxanne se sobó la mejilla.

-si…gracias…disculpa, creo que tuve un ataque nervioso.

-deberías buscar ayuda profesional.

-lo haré… gracias.

Roxanne se marchó apenada. Y un foco se encendió sobre la cabeza de Ruby. Sacó su lápiz y papel y meditó un momento antes de empezar a dibujar.

-hmmm ropa interior…


	15. Falda 15

**Falda 15**

Era un lindo día en la ciudad Snowpoint. El sol brillaba con fuerza. Su luz se reflejaba en la blancura de la alfombra de nieve. Reggie estaba de nuevo en esa ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Unos Snover que había criado estaban jugando con el abomasnow de Candice.

-son tan lindos- rio la líder de gimnasio.

Reggie soltó una risa nasal estando de acuerdo con su amiga. Miró de reojo a la risueña chica. Bajó su vista un poco más y contempló sus piernas.

-oye Candice.

-dime.

-siempre he tenido curiosidad…¿no te da frio usando solo una falda?

-jejeje claro que sí, pero no me molesta. Me basta con el suéter.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-ay Reggie- Candice se puso en frente de Reggie. Colocó sus manos en la cintura y sacó pecho- si no pudiera soportar el frio no podría ser líder de gimnasio especializada en tipo hielo.

Una gota de sudor se formó en la frente de Reggie. De repente un par de bolas de nieves golpearon la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Candice. La líder de gimnasio soltó un chillido y se fue de espaldas. Reggie trató de agárrale la mano pero fue muy lento. Como pudo Candice hecho sus brazos para atrás y logró evitar golpearse contra el suelo quedando en posición de backbend.

Por el movimiento su falda se había alzado revelando una ropa interior que dejó a Reggie sin una pizca de aliento. La prenda, si es que así se le podía llamar, era un parche que solo cubría su zona intima. Era blanca con dibujos de copos de nieve azules.

La chica chilló y se dejó caer. De un salto se puso de pie. Su cara estaba al rojo vivo y votaba vapor como una caldera.

-awaawawwa- estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabra.

-yo…ah…tu…eso…- balbuceó Reggie- ¿Qué tienes…digo…?

-por favor no se lo digas a nadie…son unas panties C string. Las compré por el motivo invernal y…

-wow cálmate. No le diré a nadie y no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-ay te lo agradezco Reggie.

Una enorme bola de nieve golpeó la nuca de Candice con suficiente fuerza para que la chica diera media vuelta en el aire y quedara parada de manos con sus talones reposando en los hombros de Reggie. Un ángulo muy comprometedor. Reggie notó que la prenda se volvía más angosta hasta ser solo una línea que se acoplaba entre los glúteos.

De otro salto Candice se puso de pie nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba al rojo vivo de vergüenza y rabia. La nieve a su alrededor se evaporó. Salió corriendo a todo galope tras los traviesos pokemon de hielo.

Reggie volvió en sí y sin querer se hizo la pregunta.

-por la forma en que se usa…¿porque no se llaman U String?

**Notas del autor:** las panties C string si existen, para mayor información consultar google.


	16. Falda 16

**Notas del autor:** Vuelvo a recomendar que se aseguren de no haberse volado alguna "falda" por las publicaciones rápidas.

**Falda 16**

Cilan, Chili y Cress estaban pasando un momento difícil. Ese día era su cumpleaños y estaban cumpliendo con la agenda de preparación de la celebración hasta que reportaron el retraso de la entrega de las mesas y sillas extras que estaban por organizar en la terraza de su restaurante.

-¡ah rayos!- gruñó Chili- ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-tranquilo, dijeron que están atrasados no que no iban a venir- le dijo Cress.

-podremos aprovechar el tiempo para revisar el menú de la fiesta- sugirió Cilan. Su sonrisa seguía tan animada como siempre.

-¡oigan trio de sobre trabajadores!- una voz familiar los llamó. Al volverse los trillizos se encontraron con su buena amiga Roxie- incluso en su propio cumpleaños no pueden relajarse.

-llegas temprano, todavía no hemos terminado los preparativos- le dijo Chili.

-quise llegar antes y preparar las cosas para mi concierto de regalo- el resto de la banda de Roxie y su equipo se acercaron y felicitaron al trio de líderes de gimnasio.

Con unas cuantas ordenes de Roxie y recomendaciones de los cumpleañeros la instalación de los equipos se llevó a cabo en un santiamén. Se les ofrecieron refrigerios a los encargados una vez acabada la labor. Roxie aprovechó para llamar a Cilan, Chili y Cress. Ella los condujo al interior de su propio gimnasio.

-¿Qué te traes?- preguntó Chili.

-jejeje quiero darles un regalo de cumpleaños secreto.

Los tres enarcaron sus cejas.

-he logrado formar la combinación definitiva entre pokemon, movimiento y objeto. Y quiero que ustedes tres sean los primeros en enfrentarla.

-eso se oye interesante- comentó Cilan.

-también despierta en mí la curiosidad- dijo Cress.

-¿crees que esa combinación tan definitiva es suficiente para enfrentarnos a nosotros tres?- preguntó Chili.

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Roxie se apartó de ellos y se posicionó en su lugar del campo de batalla.

Guiados por la curiosidad el trio se posicionó en el extremo opuesto. Tomaron sus pokebolas y sacaron al campo su trio de monitos elementales.

-muy bien, sal ahora koffing- Roxie arrojó su pokebola y de esta salió una masa que cayó secamente al suelo.

El koffing de Roxie tenía una banda a su alrededor y detrás de él estaba una esfera metálica de la mitad de su tamaño.

-¡¿es eso una bola de hierro?!- exclamó chili.

-un ítem difícil de usar- señaló Cress.

-hmmm bola de hierro?...koffing?...no me digas que…?

-parece que el Cilan se dio cuenta muy pronto. No me esperaba menos de un conocedor pokemon. ¡koffing usa giro bola!

Su pokemon apretó los dientes y comenzó a girar. Al principio comenzó con movimiento lento pero un par de segundos después aceleró. El pokemon se separó del suelo generando un halo de luz blanquecina a su alrededor. La bola de hierro producía un zumbido macizo.

-ho no, hay que tomar distancia.

Por las órdenes de sus entrenadores sus pokemon se separaron. Desde diferentes puntos atacaron. Pansage atacó con rayo solar, pansear con llamarada y panpour con salmuera. Los ataques impactaron generando una explosión atronadora. Pero koffing salió de la nube de humo sin dejar de girar e impactó contra pansear mandándolo a volar hasta un muro. Golpeó con tanta fuerza que quedó incrustado en la pared con los ojos en remolino. El siguiente en recibir el golpe fue panpour. Cilan trató de usar una estrategia de contraataque pero falló y pansage salió volando hasta el techo de cristal, lo atravesó y unos segundos después cayó al suelo.

Los tres pokemon estaban debilitados. Koffing detuvo sus vueltas y volvió a caer al suelo como peso muerto. Asombrados los líderes de gimnasio los regresaron a su pokebola. Roxie entró al campo de batalla y se puso al lado de su pokemon. Los tres se acercaron.

-debo admitir que eso estuvo asombroso, una mezcla de sabores muy fuerte- rio Cilan.

-me dejaste sin palabras- dijo Cress.

Chili solo resopló.

-jejeje esto es mejor de lo que pensé- rio Roxie- quizá con esta combinación pueda hacerle frente a los del alto mando ¡o incluso a campeones! Muahahaha

Para celebrar con su entrenadora koffing volvió a realizar su ataque de giro bola. Roxie profundizó su risa de científico loco.

-hummm lo que me preocupa es…

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió las palabras de Cilan. La correa que rodeaba a koffing se rompió. La bola de hierro salió volando como si fuera un cañonazo. Pasó por el frente de Roxie produciendo un viento que le levantó la falda de su vestido. Los ojos del trio de líder de gimnasio se desorbitaron cuando vieron la prenda que llevaba puesta Roxie. Ella quedó estática del impacto y la tela de su vestido bajó lentamente.

-lo que iba a decir era que me preocupaba que tan resistente y ajustada era la correa- dijo Cilan en tono monótono y viendo al vacío.

-eh…lo… tendré… en cuenta para la próxima- respondió Roxie pálida como un cadaver.

-oye Roxie.

-si Cilan?

-tengo una inmensa curiosidad por saber cómo te sientes cómoda con una mini red metálica en forma de panties.

-yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo- dijo Cress- solo que no me atrevía a ser el primero en preguntar.

Chili estaba al rojo vivo.

-es que soy metalera.

-aahh- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡oigan!- los entrenadores miraron a la entrada. El que estaba gritando era Marshal. Tenía la bola de hierro en mano- ¿Quién fue el gracioso de arrojar esto? Si no lo hubiera atrapado alguien podría haber salido herido.

Roxie en seguida se fue a disculpar con Marshal y darle explicaciones. Se veía muy arrepentida. Fue entonces que los entrenadores se percataron que la bola de hierro había atravesado el muro del gimnasio.

-psss Cilan, Cress- les llamó chili- ustedes…también…alcanzaron a ver…debajo de la red…el piercieng?

-si…

-ok.

**Notas del autor:** hasta donde yo sé. Estas no existen.


	17. Falda 17

**Falda 17**

-muy buenos días a todos los que nos sintonizan- le dijo Yancy(en su atuendo de Nancy) al camarógrafo- nos encontramos ahora mismo reportando en vivo en el puente Driftveil donde hubo un terrible accidente automovilístico. Uno de los autos involucrados cayó al rio que hay debajo de la estructura. Afortunadamente nuestro buen y amado héroe Accelguardian estuvo cerca en la escena para salvar a la familia que tripulaba el vehículo. Accelguardian que palabras tiene para decirle a la región entera?

Yancy acercó su micrófono al super héroe que mantenía la espalda recta y el pecho salido.

-no fue nada- dijo- tan solo cumplía con mi deber. Donde quiera que haya crimen y algún necesitado yo estaré ahí.

-grandes palabras para nuestro héroe.

-kaw kaw- un graznido extraño se escuchó.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó a los presentes. Yancy cayó al suelo. Soportando el dolor alzó la vista. Una figura volaba sobre el puente y luego se posó en una parte alta de la estructura. Era un sujeto con atuendo de honchkrow.

-¡Kamikaze!- exclamó Accelguardian.

-kaw kaw nos volvemos a encontrar Accelguardian- graznó el villano- ¡esta vez la victoria será mía!

-esto es increíble- dijo Yancy volviéndose a poner de pie sujetando con fuerza el micrófono- el villano kamikaze ha aparecido de la nada y nuevamente ha retado a nuestro buen héroe.

Una feroz batalla tuvo lugar en el puente Driftveil ese día. Como siempre el bien triunfó sobre el mal. Yancy logró conseguir una doble primicia por lo que estaba muy contenta…hasta que vio la grabación.

-pero…que…?

La chica quedó devastada cuando vio que el camarógrafo grabó todo estando tendido en el suelo. Desde ese ángulo se veían con cada ráfaga de viento producto de las explosiones unas lindas pantis rosas pobladas de luvdisc

-no me culpe, por favor- dijo el camarógrafo- estaba muy asustado como para ponerme de pie…y usted se colocaba entre la lucha y yo…

-que importa?- dijo la madre y jefa de Yancy- eso nos va a ayudar a subir el número de la audiencia. Qué bueno que escogiste unas muy lindas para usar ese día.

Yancy quedó blanca como el papel y salió de la habitación llorando en silencio.


	18. Falda 18

**Falda 18**

Yancy se encontraba en ciudad Nimbasa nuevamente por cuestiones de trabajo. Tenía que entrevistar por enésima vez a la modelo Elesa que nunca dejaba de superarse así misma. Puso su sonrisa radiante y se dirigió a la cámara.

-saludos a todos los que nos sintonizan. Estoy aquí una vez más en ciudad Nimbasa en compañía de la líder de gimnasio y top model Elesa, quien ha decidido no solo modelar sino diseñar toda una línea de ropa íntima en colaboración con Valeria. Una líder de gimnasio de la región de Kalos que es famosa por sus diseños de moda. Elesa ¿podría decirnos como sucedió todo esto?

Yancy acercó el micrófono a Elesa.

-bueno…siempre fue mi sueño ser una modelo y líder de gimnasio, pero cuando lo logré me dije ¿por qué no ir más lejos? Contacté a Valeria que era una vieja conocida y le hice la propuesta. Ella aceptó gustosa y con los buenos diseños que hicimos el proyecto se vio bastante viable, así que la parte del papeleo se dio casi por si sola.

-¿se podría decir que es el producto de dos genios trabajando juntos?

-no quisiera decir que unos nacen "con" y otros nacen "sin". Todos debemos luchar para alcanzar nuestras metas sin importar en las condiciones en los que nos encontremos.

-muy cierto. Ahora quisiera preguntarle…

-Kaw Kaw.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Yancy al escuchar ese graznido. Casi por instinto bajó las manos y apretó la tela de su falda.

El camarógrafo enfocó un objeto que se movía haciendo círculos en el aire. Era otra vez el villano Kamikaze, usando un atuendo de Fearow.

-Kaw Kaw está vez mi plan es infalible, cuando accelguardian llegue será su fin Kaw Kaw.

-mira esto pajarraco- le gritó Elesa.

La modelo alzó una pierna flexionándola y con el dedo índice corrió su falda hacia atrás revelando unas pantis que parecían una obra de arte de Van Gogh. Los trazos curvos eran de una gama de colores muy amplia y otros totalmente transparentes dejaban ver la piel bajo la tela.

El camarógrafo quedó petrificado mientras sufría de una hemorragia nasal. Yancy de la impresión se llevó las manos a la boca, su cara se puso colorada. El villano kamikaza quedó tan impresionado que olvidó mirar por donde iba y se enredó en unos cables de alto voltaje. El villano se electrocutó y se desplomó hacia el piso como un gran trozo de carbón dejando dos hilos de sangre en su trayectoria de caída. El impacto contra el suelo produjo una corriente de aire que alzó la falda de Yancy. Con ver lo que había debajo Elesa quedó con expresión neutra y el camarógrafo con una de decepción.

Más tarde en el estudio.

-gajajajaja ¿Qué se siente tener tu orgullo de mujer aplastado de esa forma?- preguntó la madre y jefa de yancy.

-es que…yo…no se…no quería…- balbuceaba y sollozaba la chica- quería estar…segura…después…de lo que pasó antes...y...

-ahórrate el sermón de sentido común, apuesto que deseabas estar usando algo más sexy para no haber quedado tan opacada, pero enserio ¡¿boyshorts?! ¡¿Tan amplios y solo de color blanco?! gahahahahahaha

-waaaaahhhh

La madre reía a carcajadas y la hija lloraba cascadas.


	19. Falda 19

**Falda 19**

-A ya voy. A ya voy… A ya voy. A ya voy. Huuuu-cantaba Barry muy feliz de la vida mientras andaba por la ruta 2 de kanto- ¡vamos hacia ciudad Viridian! A ya voy. A ya voy. Huuuuu ¡vamos hacia ciudad viridian! ¡He esperado toda la vida para cantar esta canción en este lugar! jajajaja

Cuando daba vueltas bailando no se fijó por donde iba y terminó tropezando con alguien. Escuchó un "kyaa".

-ow oye me golpeaste. Voy a tener que multarte. Tienes diez segundos para pa…

Barry quedó estupefacto. Delante de él estaba una chica de trenzas rosadas tirada en el suelo. Su pomposa falda color celeste estaba subida revelando unas panties del mismo color. En la prenda interior, justo en la entrepierna estaba el dibujo de un wobbuffet hembra shiny. Lo raro es que se encontraba de cabeza. La chica se percató de su posición y se arrodilló bajando su falda. Su cara se tornó roja mientras mostraba los dientes como growlithe rabioso.

-oh te conozco- dijo Barry- eres ursula. la chica a la que Dawn derrotó en el gran festival de Sinnoh.

-e-e-e-ella no me derrotó- balbuceó la chica poniéndose de pie.

-eh…si, si lo hizo.

-tan solo bajé mi guardia.

-excusas del perdedor.

-ah olvida eso. Más importante ¡¿lo viste?!

-¡pues claro que lo vi! ¡Usar faldas es una estúpida idea para viajes pokemon!...siempre quise multar a Dawn solo que nunca encontré el momento indicado…en fin te multaré para empezar.

-¡¿huh?! ¿Dónde está tu placa para que multes?

-eh…yo…la dejé en casa.

-si como no.

-yo estoy de acuerdo en que debe haber una sanción.

-¡ah!- Ursula y Barry gritaron asustados. Un sujeto con pinta de entrenador había aparecido de la nada junto a ellos. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, una mano en la barbilla y…un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-¡¿y tú de dónde saliste?!- preguntaron los dos.

-hola, soy Gold. Solo andaba de paso y vi lo que ocurrió.

Ursula se enrojeció más.

-solo quería dar a conocer mi opinión respecto al asunto. Una chica que lleva ropas elegantes como de la nobleza y usa ropa interior en extremo vulgar es un contraste interesante, aunque difícil de asimilar.

-¿de que estas hablando?- preguntó Barry- ¿esa ropa interior era vulgar? ¿Cómo?

Gold se acercó a Barry y le susurró algo al oído.

-oooohhhh ya entendí- dijo el rubio dando un ligero golpe a palma de su mano- ¡entonces te tengo que aumentar la multa por indecencia!

-no, yo creo que solo hay que darle una calificación promedio- Gold iba a sacar un letrerito con un numero pero Barry lo detuvo.

\- ¡yo voy a multarla!

-yo digo que hay que darle una calificación.

-¡multarla!

-¡calificarla!

-¡multarla!

-¡CALIFICARLA!

-¡MULTARLA!

Los dos entrenadores comenzaron a darse manotones, punta pies, jaldas de pelos y de nariz y de demás.

-¡Espera!- le dijo Gold- somo entrenadores, no? Arreglemos esto como lo que mejor sabemos hacer.

-me leíste la mente.

Gold y Barry tomaron distancia y arrojaron sus pokebolas. Empoleon y Thyplosion comenzaron una feroz batalla que duró media hora. Con último ataque de anillo ígneo Gold se llevó la victoria.

-uff eres bueno- le dijo Gold.

-gracias, tu también.

Dicho eso estrecharon sus manos.

-¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no la califico primero y luego tú la multas?

-oh…supongo que eso sirve.

Cuando los dos entrenadores se volvieron Ursula no estaba. Un viento solitario atrajo una planta rodante que desapareció tan rápido como vino.


	20. Falda 20

**Falda 20**

Después del encuentro con la chica de pantis vulgares Gold y Barry llegaron al centro pokemon de ciudad Viridian. Estaban almorzando en la cafetería mientras esperaban que curaran a sus pokemon.

-entonces vienes de Sinnoh?- preguntó Gold.

-quise pasar por Kanto para echarle una ojeada, dicen que es una región retro.

-retro en que sentido?

-no se…solo lo dicen.

_Plan plan planplanplan_

La melodía les hizo saber que sus pokemon estaban listos. Después de acabar su almuerzo los reclamaron en la recepción. Le agradecieron a la enfermera Joy y salieron del centro.

-vas a retar al gimnasio?- le preguntó Barry a Gold.

-posiblemente, hace tiempo gané las medallas de Kanto y Johto. Volví porque escuche rumores que algunos líderes se habían vuelto más fuertes y otros se retiraron dejando nuevos líderes a cargo.

-re retar gimnasios. Eso es algo nuevo.

Ambos llegaron a su destino; el gimnasio pokemon. Un edificio anaranjado con cierto aire de arquitectura griega.

-bueno adelante Gold- le dijo Barry- tú me ganaste así que tienes el derecho de retarlo primero.

-no, está bien. Ve tu primero y yo veré si vale la pena volverlo a retar.

-nuevos retadores?

Ellos se volvieron hacia las escaleras de la entrada del gimnasio. En el tope estaba una vieja rubia con un traje morado y un bastón en la mano.

-deben saber que yo soy la líder suplente de este lugar.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

-¿por qué gritas?- le preguntó Gold a Barry.

-¡¿Qué no sabes quién es ella?! ¡Es Agatha! ¡Miembro del alto mando de Kanto!

-¡¿Una miembro del alto mando como líder de gimnasio suplente?! Interesante. Voy a pelear.

-espera. Dijiste que yo iba primero.

-eso era antes de saber esto.

-eres un mentiroso.

-y tu un perdedor.

Los dos chicos volvieron a darse manotones como niños pequeños causándole una carcajada a la vieja entrenadora.

-cuanta juventud.

En medio del jaleo un fuerte viento subió por las escaleras alzándole la falda a Agatha. Por un instante los chicos quedaron petrificados por una imagen que debe ser descrita. Barry se puso azul y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas vomitando el almuerzo.

-¡aahhhh! ¡Mis ojos se pudrieron!- gritó Gold con las manos en la cara. Sangre se escurría entre sus dedos- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Gold salió corriendo sin dejar de gritar. Llegó a la mitad de la calle y un camión de entregas se lo llevó por delante.


	21. Falda 21

**Falda 21**

Después de haber estado una semana en el hospital Gold dejó la región de kanto atrás y se adentró en una aventura en las islas naranjas. La liga de ese archipiélago era una liga menor, pero una liga es una liga, pensaba el entrenador. En los pocos días que llevaba recorriendo las islas había ganado la mitad de las medallas. Con mucha dificultad porque los gimnasios no se basaban en batallas para la evaluación de los entrenadores.

Gold bajó del barco que llegó a la isla Mandarin. No había un gimnasio en ese lugar, aunque si un estadio de batallas donde muchos entrenadores solían reunirse.

-a ver- dijo Gold examinando el mapa de la isla- debo bajar por esta calle, luego a la izquierda, dos cuadras, derecha…- seguía hablando en voz alta haciendo ademanes con la mano-, derecha otra vez y llegó al…

Movió su mano y la punta de su dedo índice tocó algo blando. Sin quitar el mapa de su frente lo volvió a picar con el dedo, luego lo agarró con la mano entera y lo manoseo. Sus dedos se hundían en ese objeto misterioso y fascinante. Era una sensacion familiar. Movió su mano hacia un lado y como esperaba encontró otro bulto.

-disculpa- le habló una voz femenina grave.

Gold quitó el mapa de en frente suyo y vio que le estaba agarrando el pecho a una mujer despampanante.

-¿podrías quitar la mano de ahí?- le preguntó la mujer de gafas.

-si podría…pero que quiera es otra cosa.

SLAP

La mujer era nada más ni nada menos que otra miembro del alto mando de kanto, Lorelei. Una cosa llevó a la otra y Gold terminó en un campo de batalla a punto de enfrentarse contra la especialista en pokemon tipo hielo. Para aclarar ni él ni Barry enfrentaron a Agatha después de ese incidente.

Gold le dedicó una sonrisa confianzuda a Lorelei. Hubiera resultado más amenazante si no fuera por la mano pintada en su mejilla.

-espero seas tan buen entrenador como acosador- dijo Lorelei-. Prepárate para la batalla.

-¡éntrale! Y que sea de prendas.

-está bien.

-¿ay cuando será el dia en que…? espera ¡¿Qué?!

-dije que acepto.

La mandíbula de Gold descendió tanto que tocó el suelo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, saliéndose de sus cuencas y una vez admiró la figura del cuerpazo de Lorelei. El pensamiento de verla como llegó al mundo si lograba ganar encendió una llama dentro de él…literalmente.

Gold soltó un grito de guerra y flamas brotaron de sus ojos, boca y cada poro de su piel. El batalló como nunca había batallado en la vida, incluso contando las finales de ligas. Uso cada neurona de su cerebro, cada gota de su espíritu y cada gramo de su energía en esa batalla.

-Ataro usa bola sombra- el ambipom de Gold extendió sus colas y disparó una ráfaga de bolas sombras al jynx de Lorelei.

Por el daño recibido ella regresó a su pokemon y sacó al siguiente. Un Slowbro que tenía un collar con una mega piedra.

-no me digas que…

Lorelei se puso de lado mostrando que la cinta que amarraba su pelo tenía una piedra activadora. Ella la tocó y se llevó a cabo el proceso de mega evolución. Cuando terminó…

-pfffff guahahahahahaha ¡¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?!- Gold estalló en carcajadas al ver el aspecto que adquirió el pokemon.

-a mí me gusta como se ve- dijo Lorelei.

-si? pffff ¿qué parte exactamente?

-me gusta que parezca un trompo y también me gusta como parece que se lo estuvieran comiendo.

-pffff eso es precisamente lo que me parece absurdo ahahaha.

\- suficiente, te mostrare que pese a su apariencia mega slowbro es…

-hierba lazo.

El ambipom produjo un aura verde y unas raíces que crecieron debajo de mega slowbro se enredaron con la punta de su cola haciéndolo caer. El pokemon en el suelo movía frenéticamente sus bracitos.

-pfffff ahahahahah AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- seguía riendo Gold

Los lentes de lorelei brillaban con un resplandor lúgubre.

-fuerza psíquica- murmuró.

Mega slowbro logró zafarse de las raíces. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz azul y un aura del mismo color rodeó a ambipom. Sus dos colas se enredaron en su cuello a manera de nudo de zapatos. El pokemon sacó la lengua por la falta de aire, luego salió volando y chocó contra el muro detrás de Gold.

-vaya…veo que si es algo fuerte- admitió Gold viendo a su pokemon debilitado. Lo regresó y como parte de la regla se quitó la camisa. Ya solo le quedaba el pantalón y los interiores. Lorelei seguía con la mayor parte de sus prendas encima.

-explotaro es tu turno- Gold lanzó a su thyplosion. Este rugió con fuerza y expulsó llamas de su espalda amenazante mente- no voy a volver a confiarme.

Volviendo a recuperar su seriedad y convicción Gold reanudó la batalla. Enfrentar una mega de un experto no fue para nada fácil en especial estando desventaja de tipo.

El thyplosion y el mega slowbro se encontraban en el límite de sus fuerzas.

-¡vamos Explotaro! ¡voltio cruel una vez más!

-detenlo con fuerza psíquica.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había el thyplosion volvió a rodearse de electricidad y se lanzó contra mega slowbro. El pokemon de agua estuvo a punto de detenerlo con sus poderes psíquicos pero la quemadura que tenía encima lo interrumpió. Explotaro conectó un golpe crítico de voltio cruel, produciendo suficiente daño para que ambos pokemon cayeran debilitados.

Gold suspiró, entre derrotado y satisfecho. Regresó a su pokemon. Fue una buena batalla pero ya no tenía esperanza. Solo le quedaba su muy mal herido sudowoodo y Lorelei seguía con la mayoría de su equipo, aun estando heridos no le sería posible derrotarla. Como buen entrenador quiso llegar hasta donde sus habilidades lo llevaran. Se quitó el pantalón revelando unos shorts grises con el dibujo de un Onix en la entre pierna (LOL)

Lorelei devolvió a su slowbro y miró a Gold. Su boca esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

"de seguro se quitara las gafas" pensó Gold decepcionado "o incluso esa cinta con la piedra activadora ahora que su mega evolución ya no está"

-no tengo de otra- suspiró Lorelei, risueña- sin mis gafas no puedo ver nada y no quiero separarme de mi piedra activadora.

La mujer se desabotonó la falda y la prenda se deslizó por sus piernas hasta el piso. Los ojos de Gold salieron volando de su cráneo (otra vez) y se acercaron. Lorelei llevaba puesto unas pantis azul grisáceas con un cloyster en la entrepierna.

Los ojos de Gold regresaron a su cráneo.

-jejej parece que tenemos el mismo gusto por ropa interior- dijo ella y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡MELOGORRRIAAAAAAAA!- gritó Gold y sufrió una hemorragia nasal masiva que lo mandó a volar hasta el infinito y más allá…mentira. Chocó contra un avión.

O_O O_O

Fueron las caras que pusieron el piloto y el copiloto viendo al joven en ropa interior pegado al parabrisas.


	22. Falda 22

**Falda 22**

Gold recupero la conciencia. Espabiló para enfocar la vista. Lo único que veía era cielo azul. Escuchaba oleaje y sentía que estaba acostado sobre arena por lo que supuso que estaba en una playa. No sabía lo que había ocurrido después de chocar con el avión.

"¿estoy muerto?" se preguntó.

Le dolía hasta el pelo por lo que descartó esa posibilidad. Trato de moverse y lo único que se movió fueron un par de dedos de sus manos. Apenas una leve convulsión.

Escuchó una risa. Una linda risa femenina. Los músculos de su cuello lograron moverse gracias a sus instintos de macho. Más allá en la playa vio a una chica de piel morena jugando con un pikachu hembra. La chica tenía puestas unas flores de adornos en su cabeza, un top azul sin tirantes y un pareo del mismo color con el símbolo blanco de una pokebola.

La pikachu hizo un ataque rápido y pasó fugazmente entre las piernas de la chica levantándole su pareo. Gold pudo ver que debajo llevaba puesta un calzón de baño azul que tenía dibujada la cara de un mudkip en las pompis.

-je…di…ez…pun…tos…-Gold cerró los ojos.

Más tarde despertó en un hospital del pueblo Undella enyesado como una momia.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno les hago el anuncio que en el próximo capítulo volveremos a kalos.


	23. Falda 23

**Falda 23**

Clemont se levantó muy aturdido. Con tantos estímulos y la pérdida de sangre le costaba mantenerse consiente. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en un _futón_.

-te sientes mejor?

Clemont palpó a su alrededor y encontró sus gafas. Cuando se las puso vio que al lado suyo estaba Miette de rodillas.

-oh…creo que ya me siento mejor-dijo-no te preocupes.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupada? Tan solo…me siento en parte responsable.

-oh...

Un momento de silencio.

-al fin de cuentas-habló la chica- ¿Qué hacías con ese traje tan raro?

-ah veras yo estaba buscando a…

-si?

-¡ASH!

Clemont de un salto se puso de pie.

-¡lo olvide por completo! Él está…

Clemont trastabilló culpa de una sensación de vértigo. Se fue de espalda y atravesó una puerta corrediza de papel.

Miette soltó una exclamación y salió para ver su condición. Se quedó petrificada cuando vio que Clemont terminó con la cabeza debajo de la falda de una mujer muy hermosa.

-ara ¿Qué le pasó a este joven?- preguntó la mujer sin moverse.

-humm disculpe- Miette arrastró a Clemont. Cuando salió el chico tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro y las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa-¡¿Qué con esa cara?!

-¿Qué cara?- preguntó Clemont.

-tienes sonrisa de degenerado.

-¿la tengo?

Clemont se palpó el rostro y confirmó las palabras de Miette. Se puso de pie y empezó a estirarse el rostro en un intento por poder cambiar su expresión.

-no…no puedo…

-ay no- Miette se dirigió a la mujer- ¿no será que todo aquel que vea bajo su falda le pasa esto?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

-ya pasó con Valeria y Shauntal.

-ah precisamente las estaba buscando-dijo la mujer-. Me llamo Catlin y como shauntal soy miembro del alto mando de la región de Unova.

-mucho gusto- respondieron Miette y clemont.

-¿y…como hago para quitar me esta cara?- preguntó Clemont.

-necesitas otro estimulo que no le deje marcado una expresión.

_Pensando _… ¡ping!

Clemont y Miette se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. Por lo que ella sabía que Clemont le iba a pedir Miette se espantó y le dio una cachetada.

-catlin hasta que te encuen…

Una mujer apareció en la vuelta de la esquina justo e tiempo y en el lugar preciso para que cuando Clemont cayera quedara con la cabeza bajo su falda.

-Hola Glacia- saludó Catlin sonriente.

Clemont soltó un chillido por lo bajo. Quedó tieso y su piel se tornó de un color azul grisáceo.

-que mal- suspiró la mujer haciéndose a un lado.

Clemont había quedado como cadáver pero aún seguía con la expresión de sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¡¿y ahora qué?!- gritó Miette.

-esto es preocupante- dijo Catlin con una mano en la mejilla- Glacia es la más peligrosa.

-¿peligrosa?- preguntó Miette.

-si no lo estimulan con algo bastante fuerte antes de cinco minutos en verdad muere.

Miette abrió los ojos como platos.

-bueno no será el primero- dijo Glacia- ni el ultimo. Vamos Catlin que tenemos cosas que hacer.

-ah claro. Buen día Miette.

Las miembros del alto mando se fueron como si nada dejando a los jóvenes solos. Miette dudó. No podía creer que en verdad fuera a morir. Pero al ver a Clemont con su aspecto de cadáver no pudo evitar preocuparse. Se puso sobre él de pie, con sus piernas a cada lado y se alzó la falda mostrándole de nuevo esa tanga de corazón.

-¡goh!- tosió clemont volviendo a la normalidad. De su nariz salió unos chorritos de sangre que le salpicaron el rostro a Miette.

La chica cerró los ojos y apretó la boca asqueada.

-uguh…gra…cias…Miet…

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Miette. Ella le dio un pisotón en el rostro a Clemont que le rompió los lentes y lo volvió a dejar noqueado.


	24. Falda 24

**Falda 24**

Serena se encontraba reunida con la líder Valeria es su sala de negocios personal. Ya Ash, después de ser encontrado un par de días después entre las fauces de haxorus, la había retado y por fin ella pudo pedirle uno de sus artículos. Y no cualquiera sino el mejor (mejor que el de Miette).

Serena abrió la caja que desplegó una luz de cofre momentánea como en la leyenda de Zelda. Tras el resplandor encontró una prenda muy sugestiva.

-entonces si uso esto y -tragó saliva y sus mejillas ardieron- …se lo muestro.

-no debes mostrárselo- dijo Valeria- esta es una prenda funciona diferente a otras. Debes esperar a que la ocasión ocurra por sí sola.

-eh está bien.

Serena agradeció a la líder y se marchó. En el vestier se puso la prenda con algo de pena pero con convicción. Era muy temprano por la mañana así que decidió ir a despertar a Ash para desayunar.

Llamo a la puerta y se escuchó un golpe.

-¿Ash?

-s-s-serena?-se escuchó la voz del chico tras la puerta.

-que fue eso?

-oh nada…me caí de la cama.

-aquí usamos futones…

-ah…

Serena curiosa trató de abrir la puerta. Ash se apresuró a detenerla y asomó su cabeza por el espacio entre abierto.

-buenos días Serena…que pasa?- se notaba nervioso.

-quería venir a buscarte para ir a desayunar.

-oh…entonces puedes ir adelantándote. Yo te alcanzo luego.

A Serena se le hizo muy raro que Ash no se apresurara a desayunar. Alzó su cabeza en un intento por ver dentro, pero Ash se movió para bloquearle la visión.

-¿me estas ocultando algo?- preguntó Serena.

-no…¿que podría ocultarte?

Serena torció la boca sujetó el borde de la puerta y trató de abrirla. Ash y ella forcejearon hasta que pudo abrirla. Ash seguía en pijama. Serena vio el interior vacío de la habitación. Solo estaba un futon arrugado sin doblar. Serena se asomó por la ventana abierta. Tan solo vio el patio del hotel.

-ves? No hay nada.

Ella levantó el futon y encontró un raro pedazo de tela.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-oh…eso? eso…eso…eso es mi antifaz para dormir. Es al estilo antiguo.

Serena quiso tomarlo pero Ash se le adelantó y lo guardó en su maletín.

-voy a cambiarme…podrías esperarme en el comedor?

Serena aceptó, reacia. Más tarde en el comedor estaban el grupo de Ash mas los jóvenes de kalos e iris desayunando. Después de eso cada quien tomaría su camino. Iris fue la primera en despedirse. Justo cuando vio a Ash Serena notó un resplandor momentáneo en los ojos de ambos.

-bueno…ya me voy- dijo con voz queda.

-claro…mis mejores deseos- Respondió Ash.

Iris se dio la vuelta y justo en ese momento un viento kamikaze le alzó la falda. Ash con un rápido movimiento le puyó los ojos a Beni y a Trevor (evitando que este último tomara fotos) y Miette le quitó las gafas a Clemont. Serena alcanzó a ver que Iris no tenía ropa interior…no tenía su fundoshi.


	25. Falda 25

**Falda 25**

Un pelotón del equipo Flare estaba dirigiéndose a realizar una operación. Llegaron al punto designado. De los tres vehículos salieron los reclutas que eran la fuerza de combate y del cuarto salió el equipo científico conformado por Xerosic, Bryony, Celosia, Mable y Aliana. Los reclutas se pusieron firmes y se colocaron en la pose señal del equipo. Xerosic se puso delante de ellos con una expresión neutra. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una voz diferente se escuchó.

-ustedes criminales tienen agallas si creen que pueden hacer de las suyas con total libertad- todos los miembros dieron un respingo y miraron a sus alrededores frenéticamente- o es eso, o son muy estúpidos.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritó Xerosic- ¡muéstrate!

Hubo una fuerte explosión en medio del pelotón y una cortina de humo se alzó. Xerosic retrocedió. Las científicas sacaron a sus pokemon. Aliana le comandó a su druddigon que disipara la cortina de humo con el aleteo de sus alas. Cuando pudieron ver todos los reclutas yacían en el suelo, inconscientes. Algunos tenían sus pokebolas en mano. Detrás de ellos estaba un sujeto con una vestimenta ninja color verde y a su lado un venasaur.

-será mejor que se rindan si saben los que les conviene- Habló el sujeto.

-un ninja- susurró Briony.

-oh estos siempre se quieren hacer los héroes- dijo Celosia relamiéndose los labios.

-no bajen la guardia- dijo Mable- venció a los reclutas sin si quiera dejarlos sacar a sus pokemon.

-que mal, pensé que esta misión sería fácil- suspiró Aliana.

-¡no se queden paradas inútiles!- Chilló Xerosic- ¡acábenlo!

Bryony ordenó a su liepard atacar con sorpresa. El pokemon acortó la distancia en un parpadeo y chocó sus patas produciendo una onda sonora. Pero al chocar el ataque tanto el venasaur como el ninja se deshicieron en hojas secas. El equipo científico quedó anonadado. Unas raíces espinosas emergieron del suelo, envolvieron al liepard y lo azotaron contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-se los advertí- los científicos saltaron cuando escucharon la voz del sujeto a su espalda. Él y su venasaur estaban ahí de pie como si nada.

Las científicas dieron sus órdenes pero el drapion de Celosia cayó al suelo porque unas raíces le inmovilizaron las patas y el resto de pokemon chilló de dolor producto de un envenenamiento.

-¡¿en qué momento…?!- Mable se ahogó en sus palabras.

El ninja hizo una pose de manos y la flor en el lomo de venasaur resplandeció cegándolos a pesar de contar con sus visores. Ellos espabilaron y luego vieron a todos sus pokemon tendidos en el suelo, debilitados. El ninja seguía estoico.

-¿ahora cooperaran?- preguntó con voz grave.

-n-n-no creas que esos son n-n-nuestros únicos pokemon- tartamudeó Celosia.

Ellas tomaron otras pokebolas.

-si eso quieren…no me contendré- el ninja metió dos dedos en un pliegue de su vestimenta y hubo otro resplandor. En un instante el Venasaur mega evolucionó.

-¡tenía una mega piedra!- exclamó Aliana.

-no la había visto- comentó Bryony.

-un ninja se encarga de engañar a sus enemigos- dijo él.

Las mujeres tragaron grueso. Las manos que sostenían sus pokebolas temblaban.

-esta será su última oportunidad de rendirse.

Ellas chillaron y se dieron la vuelta con la intención de escapar, sin embargo unas raíces se enredaron en sus pies y las hicieron caer. El ninja suspiró.

-las personas como ustedes nunca…

Él se quedó sin aliento apenas vio que las científicas estaban con la cara enterrada en la tierra y las colas al aire. El short de cada una se había rasgado verticalmente dejando ver la piel de sus posaderas. Entre sus glúteos yacía una tira de tela. Cada una le correspondía al color de pelo de la mujer que la usaba.

El ninja soltó un grito ahogado y por debajo de su máscara surgieron dos chorros de sangre. Él cayó sobre sus rodillas, los hombros se le aflojaron y su cabeza se inclinó, un segundo después cayó de cara y la sangre formó un charco; todo a manera de efecto dramático.

-uh…lo siento Sanpei- murmuró- tu hermano ha fallado…al menos…quisiera escribir…un último _Haiku_.

Con su dedo manchado de sangre escribió en el suelo.

_Con las caras en la tierra_

_Los colores se levantan_

_Y los ríos de sangre fluyen._

El sujeto se quedó inmóvil y la mega evolución se deshizo. El venasaur tomó a su entrenador con sus lianas y desapareció tras un remolino de hojas. Las científicas estaban sin habla.

-quien lo diría- dijo Xerosic- sus encantos de golfas al fin fueron de utilidad.

Al mismo tiempo cada una de ellas le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al científico líder rompiéndole las gafas y dejándolo inconsciente.


	26. ESPECIAL

**ADVERTENCIA: este es el capítulo más fuerte hasta el momento. Se recomienda preparación mental antes de leerlo.**

**Especial: Malla**

Cornelio estaba meditando muy tranquilamente en la costa de la isla de la torre maestra. Escuchó entonces las ruedas de unos patines deslizándose sobre la arena.

"¿korrina?" pensó "no, el ritmo es diferente"

El sonido de ruedas llegó justo a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin darse vuelta.

-hummm…dis…disculpe que lo moleste- era la voz de una chica- me llamo Linda y…lo he admirado por mucho tiempo. Quisiera aprender de usted.

Cornelio abrió sus ojos. Con un aire solemne se puso de pie y se volvió. La chica tenía una vestimenta de patinadora de los juegos XY. Cornelio la examinó de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo era infantil pero en cierto grado curvilíneo.

-¿crees tener lo que se necesita para ser mi discípula?- preguntó.

-¡claro que sí!

Cornelio acortó la distancia y con un rápido movimiento la tumbó contra el suelo sujetándola de las muñecas. La chica soltó un quejido de dolor.

-te lo repetiré- dijo él- ¿crees tener lo que se necesita para ser mi discípula?

El viejo hizo presión en la entrepierna de la chica con una de sus rodillas. La chica apretó la mandíbula.

-¡si!- gritó ella.

Cornelio soltó su agarre. Linda se puso de pie.

-buen carácter, ahora demuéstrame que tienes el físico.

Cornelio le ordenó hacer una serie de estiramientos a la patinadora. Mostraba buena flexibilidad y balance. Cornelio dedujo que por la forma que la malla delineaba la curva de su trasero la chica no tenía ropa interior. Lo que hizo que una la comisura derecha de su boca se elevara levemente.

-muy bien, ahora has un Split espalda al suelo.

Linda obedeciendo linda se acostó boca arriba, elevó sus piernas en el aire y comenzó a abrirlas y cerrarlas. En la última repetición, cuando Linda abrió las piernas en 180 grados, la malla se le rompió revelando la ranura en su anatomía. Esa zona estaba lustrosa y sin rastro de bellos.

Cornelio sufrió una potente hemorragia nasal, aun sin cambiar su expresión seria. La chica chilló y se tapó su zona íntima con las manos y cerró las piernas.

-debes tener más cuidado con lo que usas- le dijo Cornelio sin dejar de sangrar.

-hummm lo siento voy a cambiarme.

-no.

-eh?

-si eso te pasa en una batalla de vida o muerte, crees que tu oponente esperara?

-he….ah…no.

-entonces termina lo que empezaste.

-s-si.

Para la última prueba Cornelio le dio unas pesas a Linda y la hizo cargarla con los brazos extendidos y las piernas flexionadas.

-así no, debes bajar más la cola- Cornelio puso sus manos en el trasero de la chica. Linda dio un respingo casi imperceptible y luego dejó guiarse hasta la posición que le indicaba el viejo-debes elevar la pelvis hacia atrás.

Cornelio deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica y cuando elevó su pelvis ella tuvo la impresión que su trasero se topó con la…pelvis de Cornelio.

-saca el pecho- sin despegarse Cornelio subió sus manos y apretó los pechos de Linda como si estuviera jalándolos. Ella obedeció.

-eso…- el viejo tragó saliva- respira hondo…respira con tu diafragma.

Cornelio deslizó su mano derecha por el abdomen de Linda, siguió bajando e hizo presión. Ella profundizó su respiración.

-y por ultimo…

La mano de Cornelio siguió bajando llegó a unos meros centímetros de invadir su zona privada totalmente expuesta. Bajó un poco más y…

Pung.

Un sonido de un golpe seco se escuchó y las manos de Cornelio se quitaron de encima de Linda tan bruscamente que ella perdió el equilibrio. Confundida, ella miró hacia atrás. Vio a una chica rubia con vestimenta de patinadora de color blanco, rojo y negro. Estaba en una pose como acabando de tirar un puñetazo. Su mano en puño emitía humo. Linda buscó a su instructor con la mirada y encontró a Cornelio incrustado en una roca cercana.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- masculló la chica.

-oh…Korrina- balbuceó el viejo saliendo de la roca- que bien que has mejorado tu modo sigiloso.

-abuelo, te pregunte que qué crees que estabas haciendo?

-yo solo…le indicaba la pose correcta.

-entonces te preguntaré algo diferente-Korrina sacó una botella de vidrio y la agitó levemente- ¿has estado bebiendo ginebra barata otra vez?

-no…

Korrina apretó la botella tan duro que se rompió. Un aura de fuego se formó a su alrededor.

-tendré que disciplinarte en serio.

-no espera…korrina…yo solo…

Korrina le empezó a dar una golpiza con diversas técnicas de arte marcial. Cada golpe parecía letal. Una gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza de Linda.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos cercanos.

-chicos esto vale oro- rio Trevor mientras tomaba fotos.

-y que lo digas- acordó Luke grabando la escena.

-no estarán pensando en subirlo a internet, o si?- preguntó Trip tomando sus propias fotos.

-puede que si…puede que no- comentó Trevor encogiéndose de hombros.

-antes que nada…deberíamos hablar con ella- sugirió Luke.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a chantajearla?- preguntó Trevor.

-algo me dice que no será necesario.

-huh?

* * *

El sonido del reloj despertó a Luke. El joven soltó un gemido por lo bajo y estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche para apagarlo, con la misma mano y la misma desgana buscó sus gafas sin levantar la vista. Cuando las encontró se sentó en la cama, se talló los ojos y se puso sus gafas. Con su sentido de la vista otorgado miró a su lado. Ahí estaba Linda acostada de lado. La sabana solo le cubría el torso. Seguía con la misma malla…no hubo necesidad de quitársela.

Luke se levantó de la cama. Estiró perezosamente sus músculos. Suspiró y admiró su cámara puesta en el trípode enfocando la cama. La luz roja indicaba que seguía grabando. Él oprimió el botón para apagarla.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento tan estrepitosamente que sobresaltó al chico. Linda tan solo murmuró algo entre sueños y cambió de posición. Luke se acercó y en el instante que miró a través del "ojo" de la puerta un puño hizo volar la puerta mandándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

-ow- soltó por lo bajo después de caer de espalda con la puerta encima.

Alguien retiró la puerta sobre él. Era Korrina y se veía bastante enojada.

-me topé con tus amiguitos que tenían material comprometedor- masculló entre dientes y tomó a Luke del cuello.

Linda se sentó en la cama apretando la sabana contra su pecho. Tenía una cara de zurumbática y estaba toda despeinada. Korrina notó la cámara en el trípode.

-ah no…espera puedo explicarlo- decía el joven con la respiración casi entre cortada.

-es lo que siempre dicen- con delicadeza le quitó las gafas. Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar por la ventana y se perdió en el cielo al estilo equipo rocket.

-¡Linda!

Korrina le dio un abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿por qué…que?- preguntó ella espabilándose un poco.

-¡¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda si estos sucios te estaban chantajeando?!

-hummm pues desde lo de tu abuelo…yo nunca dije que no estaba de acuerdo…

-…..¡¿HUH?!


	27. Falda 27

**Notas del autor:** para los que sobrevivieron al capítulo anterior aquí hay uno nuevo, breve pero sustancioso XD

**Falda 27**

Clemont y Bonnie estaban en sus asientos a punto de ver el inicio de un pokemon showcase. El científico se estaba preguntando donde se encontraba Ash en ese momento. Él dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Las luces se apagaron y un reflector en la tarima iluminó a Monsieur Pierre. El presentador anunció que ese pokemon showcase tendría una regla especial. A diferencia de lo usual ese concursó contará con doble presentación coordinada con los pokemon. Ese anunció dejó a todos sorprendidos.

Las participantes salieron a la tarima una a una realizando sus presentaciones. Serena mostró los frutos de su entrenamiento. Clemont se sintió mal que Ash no estuviera ahí para verla y darle apoyo moral. La chica acabó su presentación haciendo una reverencia. La siguiente concursante también era una conocida. La muy tierna Shauna. Ella procedió a ejecutar su rutina junto a su bulbasaur. La chica sujetaba a su pokemon de las lianas y realizaban pasos de baile. Tenían muy buena coordinación. El pokemon tipo planta envolvió sus lianas alrededor de la cintura de su entrenadora y la levantó. Shauna seguía moviéndose en el aire como si danzara. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que bulbasaur levantó muy alto a la chica y lejos de él. Sus patas perdieron el apoyo. Shauna cayó de espalda. Cuando parecía que se iba a dar un totazo de cabeza Shauna extendió sus brazos hacia abajo. Sus brazos se flexionaron y amortiguaron la caída dejando a la chica de cabeza. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver semejante muestra de reflejos. Y un "servicio" extra fue el hecho que la falda de Shauna se había bajado revelando que la chica llevaba puestas unas adorables _pumpkin panties_ de un color rosa blancuzco con motas de un rosa mas oscuro.

Con un movimiento ágil Shauna se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y miró al público que un par de segundos después estalló en aplausos, gritos y chiflidos. Ella siguió la corriente e hizo una reverencia. Todos se pusieron de pie y vitorearon más fuerte.


	28. Falda 28

**Falda 28**

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" gritaba Ash para sus adentros "¡¿por qué siempre me pasa esto?!...bueno, no me ha pasado "siempre", pero me ha pasado muchas veces para una sola vida"

Ash trataba de mantener la serenidad. Esa situación no era graciosa (para él). Y todo era solo para darle calmar a Serena por la situación con Iris. Él se acomodó el moño amarillo en el cuello, le asfixiaba.

-¿pika pi?- le llamó su fiel compañero roedor. Su disfraz no era tan vergonzoso (según él) solo era un pedazo de cartón amarillo en la punta de la cola para darle forma diferente.

Una encargada entró a la sala de espera y lo llamó.

-participante Ashley.

"Qué carajo ¡aquí voy!"

Ash se puso de pie y caminó aparentando serenidad. Recorrió los pasillos y llegó a la tarima del pokemon showcase.

"por favor, que Clemont y Bonnie no me reconozcan"

Las luces de los reflectores se prendieron. Todos vieron a Ash (sin reconocerlo) vistiendo una camisa blanca con unos pliegues de tela amarillos en los hombros, tenía una falda amarillo mostaza que le llegaba poco por encima de las rodillas, medias largas del mismo color y deportivas completamente blancas. Su peluca era de un castaño y su rostro mostraba el paso de todo un curso y equipo de maquillaje. Ash saludó al público con una reverencia y levantando ligeramente su falda.

Superó el nerviosismo y realizó una rutina con pikachu. El roedor producía descargas eléctricas débiles que controlaba dándoles formas de círculos, triángulos, cuadrados y corazones. Ash dio el último pase justo antes que las figuras en el aire se difuminaran en una escarcha chisporroteante que cayó lentamente has desvanecerse. Al público pareció gustarle. Ash hizo otra reverencia y se marchó a los camerinos. Serena lo recibió con un guiño coqueto.

Después todas las participantes se reunieron en el escenario y el público dio su votación.

En primer lugar quedó Shauna, en segundo Serena y en tercero "Ashley"

"¡_fuck me_!"

De regreso a la sala de espera alguien detuvo a Ash sujetándolo de la muñeca. Era una chica pelirroja que usaba gafas de marco negro.

-¿s-s-sucede algo?- preguntó Ash haciendo voz de niña.

-ven conmigo.

La chica lo arrastró lejos de las demás y lo llevó a un rincón oscuro. Lo jaló con un poco de fuerza poniéndolo de espalda contra la pared. La chica apoyó su mano en la pared justo al lado del rostro de Ash.

-tu eres sospechosa- le dijo.

El corazón de Ash dio un vuelco.

-de-de-de que hablas?

La chica sonrió. Le metió la mano de bajo de la falda a Ash y le agarro las…

"¡OOOHHHH!"

Los lentes de la pelirroja resplandecieron de la misma forma que los de Clemont cuando va a presentar un nuevo invento.

-lo sabía- rio ella.

La chica sacó su mano y Ash cayó sentado al suelo.

\- tranquilo no voy a delatarte-la chica le guiñó un ojo-. Espero mucho de ti en la segunda ronda, "Ashley"

Y sin más se fue dejando a nuestro pobre héroe pasmado.

-me siento violado.

-pika- asintió pikachu.

-¡¿y tú por qué no me ayudaste?!

-ka chu- el roedor se encogió de hombros.

Ash tan solo suspiró.

**Notas del autor:**

Puede que me demore en la publicación del siguiente capítulo. Por dos razones, lo tengo que meditar bien y quiero poner en marcha otros proyectos. Además que otra vez me estoy quedando corto con ideas para este fic. Bueno no siendo más, me despido.

**To be continued…**


	29. Falda 29

**Falda 29**

La segunda ronda del pokemon showcase comenzó. Shauna y Serena dieron lo mejor de sí para que sus presentaciones de reserva se vieran completas. El problema era Ash. Él ya no tenía ninguna presentación que mostrar. Estaba nervioso y el tiempo se le acababa. Su compañero pikachu compartí su angustia.

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba.

De repente un bombillo se le prendió sobre la cabeza.

"ok, esto será arriesgado ¡pero arriesgado es mi segundo nombre!"

Ash tomó la pokebola de greninja y la abrió. Su pokemon quedó estupefacto al ver a su entrenador vestido de mujer.

-¡por favor greninja! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

En el escenario Serena terminó con su presentación e hizo una reverencia al público. Monsieur Pierre le agradeció y anunció a la siguiente participante. Ashley salió al escenario. Cerró los ojos quedando en silencio un momento. Los murmullos empezaban a escucharse. Entonces alzó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. Hubo una explosión de humo blanco. De la nada un greninja había aparecido.

-¡ahora greninja!-exclamó Ash logrando mantener su voz afeminada- ¡transfórmate con el poder del amor!

Greninja dio un salto en el aire girando como bailarina de ballet. Entonces su silueta se iluminó con luces de todos los colores. El pokemon movía sus manos sobre su cuerpo de una manera delicada y su apariencia iba cambiando de aspecto con cada movimiento. Típica mímica de transformación al estilo magical girl. Los rasgos que adquirió el pokemon eran idénticos al vestido de la participante ¡"Ashley greninja" había nacido!.

A continuación los dos realizaron una danza en perfecta sincronía. El greninja transformado disparaba shurikens al aire que se movían a manera de boomerang. Lo malo es que puso demasiado poder en ellos. Los shurikens regresaron e impactaron en el suelo de la tarima produciendo un fuerte viento. Ash reaccionó a tiempo y con sus manos evitó que su falda se levantara. Todos los hombres en el público tenían una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro. Habiendo esquivado la bala Ash terminó su presentación haciendo una señal de paz al tiempo que guiñaba el ojo y sacaba la punta de su lengua.

Con su presentación se ganó la ovación del público. Se despidió con un beso volador aumentando los gritos de los hombres. No siendo más abandonó el escenario.

-y todo salió bien-suspiró-. Muchas gracias greninja, no lo habría logrado sin ti.

Greninja le entrecerró los ojos como cuchillas.

-está bien te concedo uno, pero no en las bolas ni en el rostro…que se me corre el maquillaje.

_¡punch!_

Las tres finalistas estaban reunidas en el escenario y el público votó. Ganándose el 98% de los votos la ganadora fue Ashley. El klefki de Monsieur Pierre le ofreció la llave. Serena y Shauna quedaron boquiabiertas. Ash aceptó su premio y por petición del público volvió a hacer su saludo de paz.

Cierto científico en el público tenía a su corazón haciendo _doki doki._

**Notas del autor: **si, se lo que muchos estarán pensando. Que quizá esa trasformación no cuadre cronológicamente. Pero metí mano en todo esto. Espero los haya entretenido. Y ahora sí, el fic está oficialmente en pausa mientras trabajo un poco más en mis otros proyectos. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	30. Falda 30

**Falda 30**

Clemont se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Lo único que lo iluminaba era la luz producida por un monitor y las chispas de su soldador. Después de conectar un último circuito tecleó unos códigos en su computadora portátil. Le hizo click en el botón que decía "switch on" y el aparato circular, no más grande que un plato, se elevó por encima del suelo sin producir ni un sonido. Era su versión mejorada del radar para detectar formas de vida. Ya era tan preciso que podía distinguirlas y además hacía mapas topográficos del terreno y de construcciones. En la pantalla salió la imagen del plano del centro pokemon donde estaban y precisamente aparecieron las señales de vida de cuatro seres humanos y dos pokemon justo por fuera de esa habitación.

-¿dicen que está actuando raro?- preguntó Miette.

-claro, hace días que ninguno de sus inventos explota y funcionan mejor que nunca- comentó Ash- solo mira este dispositivo de mini "wurmple hole"

Ash le mostró una réplica de hoopa. La activó y sus aros flotaron en el aire, se expandieron y se iluminaron su área interior. Ash metió una mano por uno de los aros y salió por el otro.

-¿y eso es malo?- preguntó Miette.

-eso no tanto, el problema es que su comida ahora sabe horrible.

\- y no nos quiere decir que le pasa- dijo Bonnie.

-deberíamos preguntarle seriamente que es lo que le preocupa- sugirió Serena.

-buena idea, yo lo confrontaré y tendremos una conversación de hombre a hombre.

Ash apagó el hoopa mecánico y entró en la habitación. Ellas quisieron escuchar pero Clemont había activado un dispositivo anulador de sonido para que los ruidos de sus herramientas no molestaran a los otros huéspedes.

-espero le vaya bien- suspiró Serena.

-¿no será que el problema es que no puedes cocinar algo que no seas postre?- rio Miette.

-¡ese no es el problema!

Ash salió corriendo de la habitación con su cara pálida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaba Bonnie.

-lo lamento, Bonnie esto es cosa de mayores ¡pero prometo ayudar a Clemont!

Ash se fue llevándose consigo a Serena y dejando a Miette y Bonnie confundidas.

* * *

-¡¿Qué él está enamorado de QUIEN?!

-shh baja la voz- le dijo Ash tapándole la boca- y no dijo que estaba enamorado solo dijo que no puede de dejar de pensar en…esa persona, su corazón aumenta el ritmo cardiaco y sus manos sudan.

-esa es la definición de enamoramiento.

-bueno, pero tú tienes la responsabilidad por hacerme vestir de mujer.

-eso era porque me engañaste con Iris ¡y de la peor forma! ¡Yo quería ser la primera!

-técnicamente no habíamos formalizado nuestra…¿Qué fue eso ultimo?

-nada ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-no puede pensar en nada, entré en pánico.

Los dos suspiraron pesadamente.

-solo hay una solución- dijo Ash.

-sí, decir la verdad.

Serena se iba a ir pero Ash lo retuvo.

-mejor no.

* * *

\- nunca creí que llegaría el día en que me travestiría por iniciativa propia- comentó "Ashley". Él estaba usando un vestido anaranjado y su peluca rubia.

-¿estás tomando clases de cómo hacer planes con el equipo rocket?- preguntó "Sergio". Ella estaba usando un pantalón largo café, algo holgado para no exponer curvas femeninas y una camisa amarilla de cuello. En su cabeza tenía una peluca de un castaño más oscuro y se pintó la sombra de un bigote.

-cuando vea que la chica que le gusta tiene novio. Se rendirá y seguirá con su vida.

-tengo un mal presentimiento. Pero hagamos esto rápido. Las vendas en mi pecho me están asfixiando.

Ellos dos fueron a la cafetería dondec lemont y Miette estaban, Bonnie de seguro estaba jugando con el resto de pokemon. Ashley y Sergio cruzaron sus brazos y entraron a la cafetería riendo enamoradamente. Lograron llamar la atención de Clemont y Miette. Se pararon cerca de ellos y se dieron un beso. Ash escuchó el sonido del cristal agrietándose de golpe. Probablemente fue el corazón del rubio. Para finiquitar su plan solo tenían que irse para más nunca volver a aparecerse como "Ashley" y "Sergio". Pero uno de los tacones se rompió haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio Serena al no tener la fuerza necesaria terminó cayendo junto a su pareja.

-¡aaahhhhhh!- gritó Miette con un tono que quebraría copas de cristal.

Ash se dio cuenta que precisamente cayó boca arriba con la falda subida. Tenía unas pantis de rayas blancas y amarillas. Además Serena estaba sobre él.

-es…es…es…¡es un chico!- chilló Miette.

-¡guoah!- Clemont se llevó las manos al pecho y tosió sangre.

-¡no espera puedo explicarlo!- Ash se trató de poner de pie y su peluca se calló.

-¡¿ash?! ¡¿Serena?!- exclamó Miette.

\- doble ¡guoah!- Clemont soltó sangre de su boca, ojos y oídos (y un poco de hemorroides)

Los otros entrenadores tomaban fotos con sus holomisores.

-¿tenías que ponerte incluso las pantis?- masculló Serena tapándose el rostro con las manos.

* * *

Más tarde Clemont se encontraba solo en medio del bosque sentado en un tronco. Por primera vez estaba enojado con Ash. Y aparte de ser la primera vez estaba MUY ENOJADO. Pensaba seriamente en regresar a casa y…la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada. No deseaba batallar en su gimnasio, construir inventos ni cocinar. Iba encerrarse y volverse un NEET.

-Clemont- le llamó Miette.

-no estoy de humor para hablar.

-entonces no hables- Miette se puso delante de él con una expresión seria.

Clemont la miró despectivamente. Ella apretó la tela de su falda y poco a poco la fue levantando.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Clemont tomándola de las muñecas.

-¿Qué no se ha vuelto nuestra rutina arreglarte después de que viste debajo de una falda que te daña?

-pues…no…espero…que….no…

-escucha, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo en estar enojado con tus amigos.

-y bien que lo estoy.

-no te pido que los perdones, tan solo quiero…que te sientas mejor…

Clemont deslizó sus manos por las muñecas de la chica y tomó las de ellas. Miette no se opuso.

-¿no ibas detrás de Ash?- le preguntó con la cabeza baja.

-pues sí y no. Nunca me interesó él directamente. Así que…no sé qué es que te rompan el corazón de esa forma.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego Clemont estalló en llanto y rodeó con los brazos a Miette pero por la diferencia de altura de las posiciones una de sus manos terminó en su muslo y la otra en su trasero. Sin mencionar que Clemont hundió su rostro en su vientre.

Miette dio un respingo y por reflejo trató de zafarse pero al escucharlo llorar dejó de resistirse. Ella sobó tiernamente los cabellos rubios de Clemont y dejó que se desahogara.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ash y Serena se encontraban en posición de dogeza en frente de Clemont.

-les perdonaré con la condición de que no hablemos más nunca de esto- les dijo el científico.

-¡¿de verdad?!- saltaron Ash y Serena.

-tengo un deber de inventor y cocinero del equipo…y además no tengo forma de inventarme una excusa convincente para Bonnie.

-¡siiii!

Ash estuvo a punto de ir a abrazar a Clemont, pero él le levantó la mano en señal de alto.

-por el momento evitemos el contacto físico innecesario.

-lo que tú digas.

Los tres entrenadores se reunieron con Miette que cuidaba de Bonnie. Y así los cinco cuntinua…

-¡¿cinco?!- exclamó Serena.

-sip, a partir de hoy viajaré con ustedes- respondió Miette.

**Notas del autor:** gracias por leer este capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Pero les advierto que el fic se acerca de su final.


	31. Falda 31

**Falda 31**

Ash cayó sobre una rodilla mientras se agarraba un hombro lastimado. Jadeaba y el movimiento del aire en sus pulmones le causaba dolor. Sus pokemon estaban en peor condición. Con el daño que habían recibido en condiciones normales caerían debilitados pero en esa situación de vida o muerte su convicción los mantenía en pie. Al ver semejante actitud Lysandre junto a su mega gyarados soltó una carcajada malévola.

-¿crees que eres un héroe?- las protuberancias mecánicas en su espalda se iluminaron y sus gafas resplandecieron- ¡no eres nada! ¡Perecerás junto al resto del mundo!

Zygarde en su forma perfecta se elevó sobre el líder del team flare y liberó parte de su poder como si le diera la razón. A Ash se le acababa el tiempo. A las espaldas del mega pokemon y el pokemon legendario estaba la fuente de energía del arma definitiva: los pokemon legendario Yveltal y xerneas en sus formas durmientes. Debía desconectarlos al menos para salvar el mundo aun si le costara la vida.

-chicos…- les habló a sus pokemon- ¿estaremos siempre juntos?

Sus pokemon asintieron.

-¡entonces nos vemos del otro lado!

Ash se lanzó al ataque, aunque sea uno de ellos tenía que pasar. Lysandre ordenó a su mega gyarados realizar el movimiento surf para mantenerlos a todos a raya. Fue entonces que una sarta de ataques golpearon a los pokemon que se encontraban bajo el control del líder criminal y el agua cesó.

-¡no estás solo en esto!- gritó Serena.

Ella y el resto de sus conocidos entraron a la recamara. Estaban Clemont, Bonnie, Miette, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, Alan y Manon. Todos tenían un aspecto deplorable y sus pokemon estaban en peores condiciones.

-¿así que esa es tu decisión Alan?- preguntó Lysandre.

-¡lo que usted quiere hacer está mal!- respondió el joven.

-¡puni-chan! ¡Reacciona!- le gritaba Bonnie a zygarde- ¡somos tus amigos! ¡recuerdanos!

-mocosos entrometidos, es hora que ya sepan la diferencia entre nuestros poderes ¡zygarde libera la furia de la tierra!

Pese a las órdenes de Lysandre Zygarde no atacó. Tan solo gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Obedece!

Zygarde se resistió a las órdenes de Lysandre. El líder dirigió una mirada asesina a la chiquilla.

-liquídala- masculló.

Su mega gyarados bramó y disparó un poderoso hiper rayo los chicos vieron esa escena en cámara lenta. Serena que estaba justo al lado de la pequeña la abrazó por reflejo. Ash tan solo pudo levantar la mano. Pero cuando parecía que el ataque iba a colisionar una figura se interpuso en la trayectoria y bloqueó el ataque. Era AZ. El antiguo rey de Kalos usó su espalda como escudo para las chicas.

-¡puedes herirme pero no matarme!- gruñó él y detuvo por completo el ataque que liberó una onda de viento.

Las chicas cayeron de espalda y la falda de Serena se alzó. Todos los presentes vieron que llevaba puesta unas pantis de tela dorara con moños violetas luminosos y una hendidura en el frente. La prenda resplandeció con un brillo poderoso. La cámara de Trevor explotó al igual que el equipo de Lysandre. Sus gafas se resquebrajaron y terminaron como polvo. La mega evolución de su pokemon se deshizo y zygarde se desfragmentó. Las células de su cuerpo salieron volando traspasando los muros de la base subterránea y distribuyéndose por toda la región de Kalos.

Yveltal y Xerneas salieron de su estado durmiente. El arma definitiva tomó la energía producida por el resplandor y la disparó junto con la de reserva. La potencia fue la suficiente para mandarla al espacio y sin peligro a que regresara.

Cuando todo terminó todos se encontraron pasmados y por alguna razón sanados. Serena se dio cuenta de su situación y se bajó la falda. Su cara ardió al rojo vivo.

-¡wow! ¡Pero que poder!- exclamaron Trevor y Tierno.

-siempre llevándose la atención- suspiró Shauna.

-pensar que existiría algo así- comentó Sawyer haciendo un esbozo de la imagen quemada en sus retinas.

-creo que puedo ver bien sin mis gafas ahora- dijo Clemont.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Tú solo puedes ver debajo de mi falda solamente! ¡¿y mira lo que me haces decir?!- gritaba Miette zarandeando a Clemont.

-¿Alan…viste eso?- preguntó Manon con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-lo siento, si lo hice. Pero debes saber…que eres la numero uno en mi corazón- el joven se arrodilló, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le dio un beso.

-yo he perdido mi inmortalidad- dijo AZ ahora con la apariencia de un adulto normal- ahora podré vivir la vida de un ser humano ordinario y hallar la felicidad.

Una esfera luminosa revoloteó por la recamara. El brillo cesó y se trató de su viejo amigo floette. Entrenador y pokemon se dieron un abrazo después de tres mil años de estar separados.

Puni-chan vino saltando a los brazos de Bonnie. La pequeña se alegró por ver de nuevo a su tierno amigo de regreso a la normalidad.

-yo…he perdido- suspiró Lysandre cayendo de rodillas.

-uff parece que todo se solucionó- suspiró Ash- ¿y quién diría que tuvieras tu propia "arma definitiva" Serena?

-¡QUE ME LLEVEN LOS MIL DARKRAI AL MUNDO DE GIRATINA!


	32. Falda 32

**Falda 32**

Brock estaba andando por un bosque. Después de mucho trabajo, estudio y más trabajo le haría bien unas buenas vacaciones. Cualquiera pensaría que iría a un lugar público y empezaría a tirarle piropos a las chicas. Pero no. Decidió irse en un breve viaje hacia lo desconocido tal y como había hecho con Ash hace un tiempo. Brock se había desviado del sendero para adentrarse en el bosque. Deseaba estar solo, nada más con la compañía de sus pokemon y la naturaleza. De pronto una figura entró en su campo de visión. Le resultaba familiar. Se acercó y vio un escenario sacado de un cuento de pokemon hadas. Era un claro diminuto en medio del bosque. Por encima estaba un espacio libre de ramas y hojas por el que entraba los rayos de sol. En el suelo, sobre una cama de flores blancas, reposaba Marley. Una chica conocida de Brock en sus viajes por la región de Sinnoh. Tal como la vio por primera vez ella reposaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión neutra. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. Con esa inmovilidad y la piel tan blanca como aquellas flores realmente parecía una muñeca.

"se ve realmente bella" pensó Brock. Pero no con su típica euforia sino con un sentimiento más puro "si no la conociera realmente pensaría que es una criatura mítica"

Marley murmuró algo entre sueños. Lo siguiente que pasó borró la hermosura del momento. Ella se dio la vuelta quedando de lado, con la espalda hacia Brock. La chica se llevó una mano hacia atrás, se levantó la falda y rascó su trasero por un momento. Ella llevaba puesta unas pantimedias negras que llegaban hasta su cintura. Debajo de la tela se alcanzaba a ver la sombra blanca de unas pantis.

-eso mató la ilusión- murmuró Brock. Él se inclinó y con cuidado acomodó su falda.

Entonces la mano de Marley se cerró de golpe alrededor de su muñeca. Brock dio un respingo. Ella se levantó y miró a Brock con su típica expresión neutra.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con su voz ronca.

-yo solo…te estaba acomodando la falda que se te subió sin querer…

Ella entrecerró un poco más sus ojos.

-no te creo. De seguro te querías aprovechar de mí y manchar mi pureza.

-¿Qué yo que?

Brock escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas. La sangre se le heló. Croagunk lo miraba con una expresión siniestra. Brock saltó zafándose del agarre de Marley.

-¡No! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo no quería…!

Una luz blanca azulada rodeó el cuerpo del pokemon de Brock. Su tamaño incrementó considerablemente. El ritmo cardiaco de Brock aumentó proporcionalmente al aumento de tamaño de su pokemon. El resplandor cesó. Ellos pudieron ver al recién evolucionado toxicroak. Su tonalidad de colores seguía siendo la misma que la de su preevolucion. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz amarilla y su ceño fruncido estaba ensombrecido.

-no…no….yo…no…- a Brock estaba que se hacía en los pantalones.

Toxicroak levantó su brazo derecho y la púa roja en su puño resplandeció con una luz purpura. Brock quiso correr como alma que se la lleva giratina pero por maldad del destino (ósea yo) tropezó con una raíz de un árbol cayendo de cara al suelo. Toxicroak atacó con rápido movimiento justo en donde no le da el sol.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….

…

Mientras tanto en ciudad Celeste. Misty y Tracey se encontraban en una situación de lo más íntima. Disfrutaban de ese placer a punto de llegar al climax cuando de la nada escucharon.

-…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

-¡¿Brock?!- preguntaron los dos.

…

"al fin lo logré ¡al fin lo logré!" vitoreaba Ash para sus adentros. De las manos de la campeona regional Diantha recibió el trofeo de la liga de kalos.

Charles Goodshow estaba derramando lágrimas de orgullo.

-¿algunas palabras que quieras decir?- le preguntó el comentarista.

-si, quiero dedicarle este triunfo a una persona muy especial cuyo nombre es…

-…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

-¿Brock?

-¡¿BROCK?!

…

May y Max habían acordado viajar juntos a una misma región. En ese momento se encontraban en sus asientos en el avión cuando se empezó a escuchar algo seguido de una potente turbulencia.

-…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

-¡¿Brock?!

…

Ellos tuvieron suerte. En cambio Dawn estaba agarrando fuertemente las barras de la litera en su habitación de un crucero, rezando por que el maremoto no volcara la nave. Piplup estaba rebotando por toda la recamara cual bola de pinball.

…

-eso ya fue todo- dijo Arceus a todos los demás estando en una dimensión alterna que era considerada territorio neutral- la reunión del siglo de nosotros los legendarios ha terminado. Solo resta por decir…

-…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Los legendarios miraron en todas las direcciones, desconcertados.

-ja…suena como a un mortal que conocí- dijo Arceus.

…..

Al día siguiente Brock se despertó en una cabaña de resguardo. Tardó un tiempo en espabilarse. Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se percató que no tenía sensibilidad en las piernas.

-¡ah! ¡Despertaste!- exclamó Marley cuando entró en la habitación. Ella se puso a su lado, mostrando evidente preocupación- no sabes cuánto lo siento. Tan solo quise jugarte una broma. No me esperaba que tu pokemon fuera a hacer eso.

Brock quiso responder pero no tenía voz.

-realmente lo siento…lo siento…-lloró la chica.

Brock levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro con el dorso limpiando algunas lagrimas. Ella la tomó. Se inclinó sobre Brock y le dio un beso en los labios. Él quedó pasmado por un momento y luego saltó de la cama.

-¡yahooo! ¡Mi primer beso! Ah ya puedo hablar…y caminar ow aunque todavía me duele el…¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

-es que…tuve que curarte las heridas- contestó Marley cubriéndose la boca con la mano y ruborizándose.

Brock se tapó con la sabana y se dio cuenta que desde la puerta toxicroak lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-descuida amigo. Ya estoy bien. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

El pokemon no lo pensó dos veces y fue a abrazar a su entrenador tan querido. Como no controlaba su fuerza lo apretó hasta que se escucharon crujidos de huesos. Brock volvió a perder el conocimiento y su alma se asomó por su boca.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, creo que el capítulo fue algo sencillo y exagerado. Pero con pesar les informo que el próximo capítulo de este fic será el último. Le pondré un poco más de empeño. Solo les digo que será más explotador de mentes que el de Cornelio y la patinadora XD no siendo más me despido. Nos leemos luego.


	33. Falda final

**Mención de honor a cutesaralisa.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Kaiserofdarkness, Asurax1, Lyra takumi, AdrickDa2 y Kiruru-sama.**

**FALDA FINAL **

En una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Estaba una nave recorriendo un sistema planetario. Investigaba los efectos causados por una extraña energía proveniente de una sección inexplorada del universo. La energía que afectó varios planetas avivó a la fauna, flora y habitantes de los mismos. Era un suceso misterioso y sospechoso, pero no podían negar que resultó beneficioso.

Uno de los tripulantes en un tablero de control le dirigió la palabra al capitán.

-capitán señor, acabamos de recibir unas ondas fluctuantes. Al parecer vienen de la misma zona de la que vino la energía.

-¿Puede reproducirlas?- preguntó el capitán.

El técnico oprimió unos comandos y la reprodujo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!

De regreso a la tierra.

Era 31 de diciembre; Fin de año. Cada quien se preparaba para su celebración. Un par de chicos quiso hacer un plan especial para este día.

-¿Me repites por que hacemos esto?- preguntó Tierno, nervioso.

-vamos, no podemos pasar esta oportunidad- le dijo Trevor.

Ambos entrenadores lograron escabullirse en una sede de la asociación pokemon. La seguridad era fuerte, pero de una forma u otra lograron burlarla. Lo que los llevó a ese lugar fueron unos rumores de que un evento asombroso iba a tomar lugar ahí y Trevor quería presenciarlo. Convenció a Tierno para que se le uniera, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a echar para atrás.

Llegaron a una zona exclusiva de la sede. Ahí ni siquiera había cámaras de seguridad. Escucharon unas voces a lo lejos. Siguieron el sonido con cautela. En uno de los pasillos encontraron la puerta a la habitación donde se escuchaban unos gritos eufóricos y…música?

-ese es _Party Rock Anthem_\- señaló Trevor.

Trevor sacó su estuche de espías y tomó un cable cámara. Lo deslizó por debajo y encendió la cámara.

-¡LIMBO!- exclamaron varias personas que estaban ahí dentro.

Un par de sujetos alzaron una barra en posición horizontal. Charles Goodshow se acercó y fue avanzando mientras se echaba para atrás.

-es el presidente de la liga pokemon- susurró Tierno.

Trevor movió la cámara.

-y ese es el profesor Oak.

Volvió a mover la cámara.

-también está el profesor Rowan- añadió Trevor.

Siguió moviendo la cámara recorriendo la habitación. Ahí estaban figuras reconocidas e importantes como el exlíder ninja Hanzou, el arqueólogo Cedric Juniper, el profesor Andy, Cornelio Gurkinn y el profesor P. Todos cantaban, bailaban, bebían y reían. Finalmente Trevor enfocó un letrero.

**_FELIZ RETIRO Y AÑO NUEVO._**

-¿Qué quiere decir con retiro?- preguntó Trevor.

-¡se viene otra ronda!- gritó Cedric.

Tomaron sus copas, pero la de Charles Goodshow era una jarra de vidrio. El viejo se la zampó de un solo trago al tiempo que todos le gritaban: ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!

Terminada la cerveza puso la jarra de cabeza en la mesa y soltó un grito de victoria.

-hmmmm parece ser que es una celebración de año nuevo y del retiro de Charles Goodshow. Con solo invitados de la tercera edad- dedujo Trevor.

-¡¿este es tu gran evento?!- susurró Tierno.

-parece- contestó con un suspiro de decepción. Recogió su cámara y la apagó- vámonos. Aquí no hay nada interesante.

Unas manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Trevor y Tierno dejándolos paralizados del miedo.

-pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí- esa era una voz conocida- son mis amigos _hic_ trovato y tieruno.

Era AZ. Les habló tan cerca que sintieron su aliento hediondo a alcohol.

-eh disculpe, ya nos íbamos.

El hombre milenario los levantó en el aire sin dificultad.

-tonterías, si ya están aquí quédense.

AZ abrió la puerta y entró alzando del cuello de las camisas a los jóvenes. Los hombres del lugar se le quedaron mirando.

-miren que me encontré de regreso del baño- rio AZ.

-jajaja que bien, no es una fiesta hasta que alguien se cola- rio Charles y todos brindaron.

Los viejos borrachos los acogieron. Les daban manotones en la espalda, los felicitaban y elogiaban. Ellos dos se vieron atrapados en una situación muy incómoda.

-que gran plan Trevor- gruñó Tierno.

-lo lamento. T-T

-¡oigan todos!- habló Cornelio- ¡ha llegado la hora del evento principal!- todos vitorearon- ¡Que pasen las animadoras!

La puerta se abrió nuevamente con el sonido de un fragmento de _Are you ready? _Empezaron a entrar en fila porristas de uniformes azules con pompones amarillos. Tenían puestas minifaldas extra cortas y ombligueras ceñidas. Los viejos vitorearon eufóricos. Trevor y Tierno desencajaron sus mandíbulas y sus ojos se salieron de sus cráneos.

-caballeros, por favor seriedad- volvió a hablar Cornelio- les voy a repetir las reglas:

-ninguno tiene permitido quitarse, desabrocharse o bajarse la corredera del pantalón. Pero si pueden quitarse la camisa si quieren.

-no pueden alzarles la falda y agacharse para verles debajo. Una pena para algunos quizá porque no llevan interiores y se depilaron para este día jajaja.

Trevor y tierno soltaron una hemorragia nasal.

-Tampoco pueden tocarles y verles DEBAJO de la falda ni de la camisa. Del resto está bien.

La música volvió a cambiar. Esta vez sonó _Danza kuduro_. Los viejos buscaron una pareja con la cual bailar. Las chicas movían sin ninguna pena sus cuerpos haciendo revolotear sus faldas. Podían verse las curvaturas inferiores de los traseros con cada sacudida. Y ni se diga de como rebotaban los grandes pechos de cada uno. Trevor se mordió el labio inferior. Buscó su cámara sin despegar la vista de las chicas. Al no encontrarla se vio obligado a mirar. Su cámara no estaba.

-tampoco se puede tomar fotos- le dijo AZ quien tenía el aparato- deja la timidez y baila como tu amigo.

Tierno ya estaba en la pista bailando con una chica moviendo como vaquero su camisa en el aire. AZ le dio un manotón en la espalda a Trevor que lo mandó trastabillando a la pista. Se chocó con una de las chicas que apenas sintió el golpe.

-ah perdón.

-jejeje que chico tan lindo ¿Eres nieto de alguno aquí?

-ah no…

-bueno, no importa.

La chica la tomó de las manos y empezaron a bailar. Trevor era más torpe que Ash en ese terreno. Resultó peor cuando empezó a sonar el _Gangnam Style_. La chica lo acercaba a ella, pero la timidez lo carcomía. Él desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Los otros viejos bailaban sin pena agarrando a las chicas de sus posaderas. Tierno no se quedó atrás.

"está bien, verdad? ellas no parecen molestarse" se animaba Trevor.

Alargó su mano temblorosa hasta colocarla en la retaguardia de la chica. Sintió un cosquilleo por dentro. Ella tan solo rio. A partir de ahí Trevor bailó con más confianza sin importarle lo mal que lo hacía. Se acercó a la chica y puso su cara entre sus pechos para sentir esa intoxicante suavidad.

-¡Qué gran plan Trevor!- repitió Tierno con un tono totalmente distinto.

Sin sacar su rostro de ese par de suavidades Trevor le hizo una seña con pulgar levantado. Continuaron bailando y festejando hasta llegada la media noche.

-¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡UNO! ¡FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO!

Sonó una canción diferente.

_Año nuevo, vida nueva  
más alegres los días serán  
año nuevo, vida nueva  
con salud y con prosperidad..._

Entre pitos y matracas  
entre música y sonrisa  
el reloj ya nos avisa  
que ha llegado un año más...

Las mujeres y los hombres  
un besito nos daremos,  
entre todos cantaremos  
llenos de felicidad...

Vamos todos a cantar.

…

Trevor soltó un quejido al levantarse. Tenía la mente nublada y los ojos le ardían. Tardó un momento en recordar donde se encontraba. Seguía en la sala de la sede pokemon. La fiesta duró toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Los viejos estaban tirados por todos lados, noqueados y roncando. Abundaban las botellas de alcohol vacías. Tierno dormía en el suelo roncando a la par con el resto. Trevor quiso ir por él cuando notó algo a su lado. Una de las porristas. Estaba tendida a su lado. Él y tierno no bebieron pero las chicas si, a pesar de ser adolescentes. Miró hacia sus piernas y tragó grueso. Quiso comprobar usando algo permitido por las "normas" de ese lugar. Le manoseó un pecho para ver si reaccionaba. No lo hizo. Apretó con un poco más fuerza, pero ella siguió prácticamente inerte. Entonces se atrevió a realizar un incumplimiento a las reglas. Con cuidado le alzó la falda. Efectivamente no llevaba interiores y estaba libre de todo rastro de vello. Trevor sintió su _morning Wood_. Vio a su alrededor y todos seguían dormidos.

"vamos hazlo" decía una voz en su cabeza.

"no, no lo hagas. Eso ya sería pasarse" le decía otra.

"¿Qué más da? Son golfas"

"Podrán serlo, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento"

"No le prestes atención y se macho Trevor"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

Trevor tomó la última palabra y actuó antes de volver a pensar. Se puso entre las piernas de la chica, se bajó la corredera del pantalón y cometió un ultraje.

"¡oooohhhhhhhh!" exclamó Trevor en éxtasis.

Entonces sintió que las piernas de la chica se cerraban alrededor de su cadera y los dedos índice y pulgar de la chica apretaron su cuello cortándole al instante la respiración.

-chico malo- dijo la porrista en un tono juguetón- somos discípulas de Cornelio. No deberías subestimarnos.

Trevor trató de disculparse, pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta.

-ahora, tiempo del castigo.

La chica apretó su agarre en las piernas produciéndole un terrible dolor. Trevor quiso zafarse. Su cuerpo no respondía por la falta de oxígeno. Echó sus ojos hacia atrás y en el momento que él alcanzó el clímax se escuchó un potente y grave crujido. Cuando él perdió el conocimiento ella lo soltó. Desunió sus cuerpos y se puso de pie para irse dejando a Trevor inconsciente en el suelo con el traserito al aire.

Su alma se asomó por fuera de su cuerpo y gritó.

-¡¿Qué más da?! ¡NO TENGO ARREPENTIMIENTOS!

**FIN**

Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final esta alocada historia. Y supongo que debo darle las gracias a Senshi 98 porque de una forma inusual me inspiró a seguir esta historia. Oficialmente este fic queda en estado de _Complete_. Los veré en mis otros proyectos de ahora y/o futuros. Me despido y espero nos leamos luego.

Feliz año nuevo. Bye bye.


End file.
